Homecoming Wars
by whome86
Summary: Rogue joins the Xmen in a diffrent way than the show and grew up with her real parents and knows Storm and Remy from her childhood. Rated R to be safe
1. Death

(A/N: First of all I would like to say that this is my first fan fiction and that I am not very good with Kurt's accent, but I will try I am also not quite sure about Rogues but I have read a few to get the basic idea.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters form the show Marvel own them.

**Homecoming wars**

**Chapter 1: Death**

A tall man with brown hair wearing black sweat pants and a red and white checked flannelette shirt with a pair of work boots was walking down a dark ally. He would have preferred to take the main road home but this was the fastest way home. He had to go the quick way because his eight-year-old daughter had fallen asleep as they were about to head home after a long day out at the local park. He had taken her there to celebrate her birthday, it was suppose to be a family day out but unfortunately his wife was sick so the day turned into a father daughter day not that he minded that he wanted to spend some quality time with her anyway.

He continued through the ally determined to get his daughter home and in her comfortable bed. He had her cradled in his arms which he was sure was not to comfortable. He cursed to himself for letting her talk him into staying out this later, it was now nine o'clock they were supposed to be home three hours ago. As he looked down at the girl in his arms he let a smile come across his face he was grateful for her.

Ten years ago he would have never thought that he would have a child because of his powers. His powers caused everything he touched wether it be living or not to catch fire. Then he met her the lovely blonde women and then it happened she touched him and he could touch her. Of course she took off the next morning and he continued on his way happy for once. He try to touch something but it caught fire, baffled at how he managed last night he put his fire proof glove back on and left town.

About a year later he met his beautiful telepathic wife who helped him with his powers and while she helped him they fell in love. Not long after he mastered his powers he married her and they eventually had the bundle of joy that sleeps peacefully in his arms, his little angel, his little Rogue as he called her.

His thoughts were interrupted but the sudden shuffle of feet from behind him, he stopped and looked behind him to see a shadow of a person with a gun. Quickly he went to the side of the ally and ducked behind a dumpster knowing full well who these people were. One of the only group of people who knew about mutants FOH.

"Come on out mutie" one of the men said

"We know your back there" another said

He looked out at the men then down at his little girl who had just woken up

"Papa" She asked barley a whisper "Wots wrong?"

"Sweetie ah need ya ta do meh a favour" he whispered she nodded "Keep as quite as ya can k'? notta word no matta wot happ'ns" she nodded again

With that he placed the girl on the ground and hugged her and stood up and walked out.

"Whatcha want?" He asked

"Don't play dumb mutie" a man said full of venom "you lot are plagues and we will hunt down and kill every one of you"

And with that a fight broke out, he approached the men and started to use his martial arts skills to fight them taking out about half by knocking them out and the other half by putting them on fire. He engaged in a fistfight with one of the remanning men unaware of the man coming up behind him. He delivered the man a punch to the face when the man behind him pulled out a hand gun pointed to the back of his head and pulled the trigger the noise was silenced by the silencer on the gun.

He fell to the ground and layed there motionless as the men gathered there injured and left unaware of a pair of green eyes staring at the body with tears freely rolling down her cheeks.

After about ten minutes of waiting for her father to get up and come to her she slowly got up and walked to him.

"Papa" she asked softly kneeling down next to him

"Papa" she repeated desperately, shaking him a bit

"Papa" she said again louder with a sob

When she realised that he wasn't going to wakeup she curled up in a ball and laid next to her father's body and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Realisation

(A/N: First of all I would like to say that this is my first fan fiction and that I am not very good with Kurt's accent, but I will try I am also not quite sure about Rogues but I have read a few to get the basic idea. Reviews would be great)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters form the show Marvel own them.

**Homecoming Wars**

**Chapter 2: Realisation**

She awoke around eight to find that her husband wasn't in bed, presuming he had already got up the aurban head woman got up as well got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a purple shirt she went to go wake her daughter up.

She made it to the door were her little girl would be either sleeping or playing with her dolls. She opened the door to find it empty and bed made, now this was weird. Assuming that she was just still out of it from her illness she headed down stairs.

She walked into the dinning room and asked the servant if he knew were the two were he said that he hasn't seen neither of them she started to panic and running around the large mansion type house yelling their names. Several of the servants helped in the search.

After they had searched the house and the yard they had not found a trace of either of them and she sat down in the dinning room crying with her staff trying to calm her down

"Ah'm quite sure there ok mam" the nanny said

"There probably stayed out too long and had to go some place else" suggested the gardener

"What if FOH got em" she said through sobs "They've been after mutants for ages now, what if they got David and my little girl"

The staff grew concerned she was right FOH hunt down and kill mutants.

"Ah'm sure their fine master David is quite tha fahghter" the cook said

They sat silent for a long time, the butler went to report them missing to the police and then rejoined them in the dining room. The cook got up and made them all a cup of coffee.

A woman was taking the ally to her destination when she saw from a distant a person lying on the ground ahead. She ran up to see if he was alright when she saw the blood pooled around were his head lay and next to him a small child. She yelled out for some help and a man and a woman police officer came running into the ally.

The two police officers saw the sight and ran straight to the man and the child on the ground. Kneeling down next to them the man check for the mans pulse while the woman checked the childes.

"Hes dead" the man said sadly looking at the woman "Hows the kid?"

"She's alive" she said picking up the girl and moving her from away the body.

The man picked up his two way and reported it and the police were on their way. He walked over to woman who had found them and started to ask the woman questions. Meanwhile the woman police office was tending to the child checking to make sure she was not hurt.

More police arrived and taped off the area and a couple of ambulances showed up and they tended to the girl and the woman who was severely shaken up by what she had found.

Around five minutes later the little girl woke up and started to cry and yell out "Papa" constantly. The woman police officer came up to her knowing the dead man had to be her father, she tried to calm the girl down and ask what her name was and were she lived but she was to hysterical so they had to sedate her to calm her down.

They took the girl to the police station and settled her down in one of the offices while set about finding out whom the girl was.

They had been searching and waiting for the girl to wake up when a policewoman named Sandra Kingston walked into her office to see a familiar child asleep on the couch.

She was shocked to learn why the girl was here, they said she was found in an ally by her fathers body he had been shot through the back of the head. She couldn't believe it not until she saw the pictures of the body. Her best friends husband David was dead and their daughter was here probably had seen the whole thing.

She stayed with the girl the whole time. She had been given the day off she went with two other police officers to the girls home she carried her sleeping form the whole way. They approached the door and rang the doorbell and a few seconds later the butler answered the door and his face turned grim when he saw the police her and the child.

"Miss Kingston" he said with a sad tone "Come in, please follow me"

They nodded and followed him into dining room where heads promptly shot up. Her best friend started to cry she knew in her heart what was going on. Sandra walked up to her friend with the child in her arms and her friend promptly got up and scooped the child in her arms, and started to cry harder. Sandra put her arms around her shoulders

"Oh mah lille gal" she half whispered half sobbed "Wot happened"

"She was found in tha ally leaden' up ta ya house" the first police officer said sadly

"Wot about David she was wif 'im" She said softly

"Mam, A'll put lille Marie ta bed k'" the nanny sad softly and picking up the girl at her bosses okay and took her upstairs

"Yoah husband unfortunately was killed, we found Marie curled up next ta 'im" the first police officer said sadly "Ah'm sorray Mrs D'Ancanto"

And she cried again Sandra hugged her and her staff left to give her some privacy. The butler showed the police out.

"Shh Ah'm here fer ya Sarah" Sandra said soothingly


	3. Moving On

(A/N: I am glad that you like the story sorry about the punctuation I have poor grammar and spelling abilities. I am not quite sure if people from the south think in their accent but in my story they don't. Enjoy)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters form the show Marvel own them.

**Homecoming Wars**

**Chapter 3: Moving On**

Over the next two years both Sarah and Marie mourned the death of David. It took them both a while to come to terms with what had happened and both needed counselling. Sandra and the staff at the D'Ancanto Manor helped out whenever possible. Sarah had found a nice man who helped her through this tough time and here she is getting married again. Marie didn't like this new guy she saw it as her mother betraying her father. She tended to spend a lot of time in their gym, she had also become quite anti-social since that night, she hates birthdays and parties, she always stays home except for school.

She stayed in the gym while the plans for the wedding were taking place she wanted no part in the wedding she didn't even want to go.

The day before the wedding she was again in the gym until her mother called her up to meet one her soon to be step father Jim's friends that would be staying at the manor for a while.

She walked down the hallway to the sitting room and entered. Upon entering she saw a dark skinned woman with pure white hair she wore a purple short sleeve shirt and a long white skirt with a pair of sandals.

Her mother looked up and smiled at her then said telepathically

Be nahce honey 

'_Why should I' _she thought getting a look from her mother as she walked to her and put her hands on her daughters shoulders and cleared her throat causing both Jim an the woman to look up. The woman smiled at her and she shifted uncomfortably

"This is mah daughter Marie" her mother said

"Pleased to meet you Marie" the woman said getting up and putting her hand to shake her hand. She shied away.

Sarah realised the sudden withdrawal she turned her daughter around to face her and she knelt down so she was eyelevel with her

"Its alrahght honeay she won' hurtcha" her mother whispered "Ya know ah won' letta near ya if she would" Marie nodded and her mother stood back up and she turned back to face the women

"Marie this is Ororo Munroe" her mother said and added quietly "Go ahead, shake her hand" then squeezed her shoulders reassuringly

Marie hesitated at first but then reached out her hand and shook the Ororo's hand and then quickly pulled away. Ororo was confused she just touched the girl and she scared her but she suspected that properly wasn't her fault.

Marie turned to her mother and looked up at her. Her green eyes held fear and anger. Her mother looked down at her and sighed. Marie turned and ran out of the room. Sarah turned to Ororo

"Sorray about dat" She said with a sad tone "She's haven a hard tahme dealen with some issues" she said softly and Ororo nodded wondering what type of issues a girl who did not even look older than ten could have.

It was the morning of her mothers wedding and the day they replaced her father. This was going to be a long day. She was putting on her green dress that she had to wear, at least it was not pink.

She walked out of her room and down the hallway to the entrance hall were Ororo was already standing wearing a deep purple dress. Ororo looked up and gave her a smile

"You look great child" Ororo said softly

She gave a weak smile before it disappeared again. Ororo could tell the child did not want to be going to this wedding

'_Maybe she don't like Jim' _she thought then walked up to the girl

"Whats wrong child" she asked softly

Marie let a tear drop down her face and turned away

"Aren't you happy for your mother" she asked

"O' course ah am" Marie said sadly "Its just that it feels lahke Jim is replacen papa. Ah'm afraid mamma will fergit 'im"

"Your mother won't forget him child" she said softly putting her hands on Marie's shoulders "She loves him and always will she's just moving on with her life. Jim knows there is always going to be a place in her heart for your father and he respects her for that. He knew that would be the case when they first started seeing each other. Marie child I think that Jim would be quite angry if you and your mother forgot David, he knows you both love him and he will never take that away from you and your mother" Marie nodded her head sadly with tears running down her cheek

"She's right Marie"

Ororo and Marie turned their heads to see Jim standing in the doorway in a tux. He walked over to them and knelt down in front of Marie and reached out a hand an wiped away her tears while saying

"I would never replace your father I know that" he said softly looking into her glassy eyes "Nor do I want to, you and your mother will always have a place in your hearts for him and I know that, I knew that when I asked her to marry me. Marie I love you as much as Sarah and I will be more than happy if you want to come and talk to me about things"

"Reallay, ya promise" Marie asked with more tears forming in her eyes

"Of course I do" he said pulling her into a hug

"Jim?" she asked softly

"Yeah" he said pulling back to look her in her eyes

"Ah don' haffta change mah last name do ah" she asked and he chuckled

"No" he said "Not if you don't want to" he pulled her into another hug then let her go and pulled back and looked at her "are you okay now?" she nodded "good, now lets try and have fun today okay?" she nodded again and he stood up

"Now go find your mother and Sandra they might need a hand" he said softly and she nodded and went upstairs to help her mother

"You handled that great Jim" Ororo said "Your going to make a grat father"

"Thanks" he said, "Ororo, Sarah and I have a favour to ask you"

"Go on" she said

"Could you stay here till we get back?" he asked, "Sandra was suppose to stay with Maire but something came up and we can't rely on the staff to watch her all the time"

"Sure, I will just give Charles a call and let him know"

"Thank you, well I better get to the church" he said then left out the front door


	4. Wedding Anyone?

(A/N: Bit of Remy in the next few chapters and I am putting the X-Men in the next chapter then they will meet Rogue in the one after that.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters form the show Marvel own them.

**Homecoming Wars**

**Chapter 4: Wedding Anyone?**

The wedding went well and both Jim and Sarah were very happy about how the day turned out. Sarah was so glad to see her daughter smile even if it was a small one it was an improvement from none at all.

They all met back at the D'Ancanto Manor after the wedding and had a party. The mayor of the Caldecott County and his family attended as the mayor was a good friend with Sarah. Another family friend from New Orleans attended with his family Jean-Luc LeBeau.

Marie had long ago retreated upstairs and got out of the dress and changed into a pair of blue sweat pants and a white singlet top and went down to the gym. She was punching the bag in the corner of the room when a twelve-year-old aurban head boy with red on black eyes walked in.

"Bonjour Marie" he said drawing her attention to him

"Hey Remy" she said

"Ya no it was nice t' see ya smile again Marie" he said softly "Ya should more often. Remy misses your smiles. I miss tha ol' ya"

She looked at him and said "Ah'm tryn' Remy ah really am its jus' hard"

"Remy knows" he said pulling her into a hug

She had changed so much since that night. She use to be a happy care free girl. She would go out and have fun she would play football when he came over, they would play up and pull pranks on their parents, they would laugh all day. Now she was always sad she never went outside she was always in the gym and she hardly talked, not just to him but her mother also said she has trouble talking to her. She was only ten she should be out having fun not inside and depressed all the time.

She had begun to sob in his arms and he tried to comfort her. About five minuets later there was a knock at the door and he turned to see Maries mom at the door

Did she talk ta ya? she asked telepathically

Not much he answered

Okay thanks anyway, but now ah need some tahme alone wif her she replied

He nodded as she walked over to them he let go of Marie and her mother took her into her arms. He left the room. Sarah looked sadly down at her daughter. She hated seeing her like this.

"Marie, honeay" she whispered

Marie looked up at Sarah, her cheeks were tear streaked

"Mamma" she said hugging the woman

"Shh babay" she said rocking her a bit "Ah need ta ask ya somthen"

Marie looked up at her again with fresh tears coming down her face

"Wot" she asked softly

"As ya know meh an' Jim are going away fer a week" she said softly wiping away the tears from her daughters face "We were wonderen if ya would lahke Ororo ta stay wif ya till we get back. Sandra got a phone call her mamma is veray sick an' hasta leave disarvo"

Marie looked down and nodded her head

"Good" then she added softly "Remember were leaven a numbah fer ya ta call if ya need us. We will come straight home" Marie nodded

"Mamma?" she asked in a small voice "Wot if dey come back?"

"Dey wont honeay" she said hugging her crying daughter

"Wif ya gone who gonna stop em if dey do" she asked in between sobs "Ah mean dey hunt mutants an' dere gonna think ah'm one or going ta be one cause of papa an Ororo probably don' even know about dem"

"Shh dey wont come here and sides Ororo could take em down" she said looking down at Marie with a smirk. Marie looked up with confusion in her eyes. "Ororo's a mutant to"

"Wot can she do" Marie asked curiously

"She controls the weather. She goes by Storm" she said softly

"wot is it with ya'll and weird names" she asked with a giggle

"Did ya just giggle" she asked with a arched eyebrow and Marie nodded "Good ta hear. Come down an' git somethang ta eat k'"

"K'" she said getting up and holding her mom's hand all the way downstairs not aware that Ororo had been listening.

The party went well Sarah and Jim never left each others side and Marie clang to Sarah the whole time.

Cody the mayors son, Remy and Henri Lebeau had been by Marie most of the time cause there was no-one else there age the rest of the kids were either toddlers or babies. They were of course uncomfortable being by Marie's parents all the time cause they couldn't play up as much but they understood why she was around her. She felt safe. She has been pretty much scared of people she doesn't know.

The party finished around 10 pm and the guests were leaving and thanking and congratulating them as they left.

They walked back into the lounge room where they had left Marie asleep on the couch. Sarah went over and picked her up and started for her room. Jim started to pick up around the place.

The next morning Jim and Sarah got up early so they can start to get ready for their honeymoon. They had some breakfast, said good bye to everyone and were on their way.

It was just after lunch and Ororo was going to the gym to see Marie. She went to the gyms doors and opened it up to see Marie punching the bag in the corner again.

"Afternoon" She said

Marie turned around to see Ororo standing there with a bottle of water in her hand

"Afternoon" she replied

"So what are you up to child" she asked

"Worken owt" she replied "Mamma said it is a good idea ta learn how ta fahght"

"How come" She asked softly

"Your are mutant rahght" Ororo nodded "Well we gotta know how ta defend ourselves against FOH" she paused before continuing "Mamma thinks Ah'm gonna be one cause papa was one and so is mamma"

"You know about FOH?" asked Ororo, Marie nodded "Did your mom tell you about them?" she nodded again and said

"Dey killed papa" she said sadly "Ah saw it an' when ah asked mamma bout it she told meh" she started to sob "It was mah fault though ah asked him ta stay lateah at tha park cause ya only turn eight once so we did"

Ororo now understood why the girl was so sad all the time she had seen her father been killed right in front of her eyes. And she blamed herself for it. Not to mention it happened on her birthday. Poor kid will never have a happy birthday for a long time.

"Hey FOH would attack at anytime" Ororo said softly putting her hands on the sobbing girls shoulders "They would have been following your father for sometime. So don't blame yourself, its not your fault"

Marie looked at Ororo "Would dey have killed meh ta? If dey 'new ah was dere"

Ororo sighed "Yes" she said softly "They kill their targets and if they have kids they get killed to. They see it as the kids are mutants as well because their parents were. You were lucky your father hid you that night"

Marie looked at her with tears streaming down her face "So papa saved meh dat nahght?"

Ororo nodded "He probably hid you so that he could have a better chance of winning the fight. If they saw you they would not have hesitated to use you to lure your father in a trap"

"Thank ya" she said with tears rolling down her cheeks

"Its alright" Ororo said handing the bottle of water to the girl "Here I thought you might want this"

Marie took the bottle "Thanks"

"Its okay" Ororo said "Now lets go outside for a jog, what do you say?"

"Ya won' run ta fast will ya, ah don' wanna be alone out dere"

"No" She said heading for the with Marie following close by

It was nearing dinnertime and Ororo and Marie were getting dinner ready since they gave the cook the night off. Ororo was planning on teaching Marie how to cook but Marie soon proved that she already knew how to. As they were working on the dinner the butler came in

"Miss Munroe" he said and they both looked up "Ya have a phone call. One Charles Xavier"

"Okay" she said then turned to Marie "looks like I am going to have to come back and be surprised"

Marie nodded and Ororo got up and headed for the phone. Once at the phone she picked it up

"Hello Charles" Ororo said

Hello Ororo, How are things down there

"Great, so what are you calling for?"

I am just calling to let you know there has been some FOH movement down there, and I reckon it would be safer for you away from there

"I cant Charles, Jim asked me to look after his step daughter while he went on his honeymoon" she paused "I cant just leave her here"

They have staff there don't they? Why cant they look after the girl?

"Charles they could be coming after her"

Why? Is she a mutant?

"No, but they killed her father, he was a mutant"

I see he paused How old is she?

"Ten"

So she wont get powers for a while yet? If she even gets any

"Sarah a mutant to, Shes telepathic like you"

So she is more than likely to get them then. Ororo tell Sarah that there is a place here for the girl when she is ready. And in the meantime be careful

"I will Charles, Bye"

Bye

Ororo hanged up the phone and went to kitchen to find Marie still cooking away.

A week had passed and Sarah and Jim were just pulling up the driveway. They got out of the car and started for the door when Marie came running out yelling "mamma ya home" and jumped in Sarah's arms Ororo was following behind and stop at the stairs. Sarah was surprised to see Marie had run outside without even hesitating but blew it off, as she was just happy to see her again.

They went inside and their staff got their bags. They all went to the sitting room and sat down. After about twenty minuets of stories Marie got bored and left. This was Ororo chance to talk to them about what her and Charles had talked about.

"I received a phone call from Charles while you were gone and he warned me that there has been a lot of FOH activity down this way" she paused "I thought that you ought to know"

"Thanks. Ya didn' tell Marie did ya" she asked with a worried tone

"No" she said but added "But I told Charles about Marie, only because he wanted me to go back to Bayville. He said to let you know that there is a place up there for here if she wants to learn to control her powers when she gets them. He has no doubt that she will get some"

"Thanks"

Ororo nodded and then they continued to chat about the vacation. Later that afternoon Ororo left and went back to Bayville


	5. An XMen Makes Plans

(A/N: Glad you like the story and X-Men centred story not much Rogue in this one who am I kidding hardly any mostly Ororo and the Students.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters form the show Marvel own them.

**Homecoming Wars**

**Chapter 5: An X-Men Makes Plans**

It was dark and quite the only noises were the night noises form outside. One lone figure walks through the room unaware of the two glowing red orbs in the railing above following the figures every move. The figure walks up the stairs slowly and carefully and then there is a faint pinkish glow that is unnoticed by the figure as it walks towards the glow.

A puff of smoke, the sound BAMF and the smell of brimstone appears behind the figure, the figure suddenly turns around to see a teenage blue and fuzzy elf with a tail, three fingers and two toes. He is wearing a red and blue spandex and yellow gloves.

The elf walks up to the figure and stands next to it as they walk down the hallway. The elf sees the pinkish glow and the red orbs with his own slightly glowing yellow eyes.

"Storm!" he yells "Down"

They both duck just as the glow come hurtling towards them. The glow flies past them and explodes behind then. They stand up and Storm summons some wind to blow back the onslaught of pinkish glows racing towards them.

Out of the dark steps a tall man with aurban hair and red on black eyes. His hands held a card that is glowing with a pinkish light. Suddenly he does a back flip so that he is behind Storm and the elf and starts to throw more of his cards. The cards explode a few meters from their feet and it sends them flying backwards to wards a wall. The elf disappears in a puff of smoke in mid air and reappears near the wall that Storm is about to collide into and grabs her. The man raises his hand with more card in it, he aims the cards at the two figures near the wall, he is cut off by a young brunette wearing a black and light blue uniform, she comes through the wall behind him, jumps at him and grabs him then phases him half-way through the ground.

"Thank you child" Storm says to the elf

"No Problem" he replied

Storm turns to the brunette "Good work Shadowcat"

Shadowcat nods and walks up to Storm and the elf as the warehouse turns into a large round metal room.

Simulation completed a computerised voice echoed through the room.

Come to the Control room please came the voice of Charles Xavier over the loud speaker.

The three mutants walked to the Control room where they were met by a bold man with Brown eyes and I a wheelchair wearing brown trousers and a cream shirt with a brown suit type jacket, and a gruff looking man with black hair and hazel eyes wearing jeans and a zipped up leather jacket with large combat boots, he is chewing on the end of a cigar.

"Good team work" Xavier said and looked at the blue elf "Nightcrawler that was a good idea to get to Storm" he turned to Shadowcat "Good idea in putting Gambit in the ground it surely put him out of the fight" both youths nod their heads "You are dismissed, Storm I need to speak to you for a minute if you do not mind" both youths got up and left while storm nodded her head.

Kurt (Nightcrawler) and Kitty (Shadowcat) were walking down the hallway towards the dormitories when they bumped into a tall, slender red head with green eyes wearing cream cargo pants with a light pink long sleave shirt.

"Hey guys" the red head asked "How was the training session with Storm?"

"Like totally awesome Jean" Kitty said excitedly

"Ja" Kurt said with his German accent "Ve kicked Gambits but"

"Great" she said "Have you guys seen Scott and Evan?"

Both teens shake their heads

"Okay thanks anyway" Jean said while walking away from them

Kitty and Kurt continued to the dormitories were they went into Kitty's room and started to talk.

Storm and Professor Xavier are in his study. Storm is on a couch while Xavier is behind his desk.

"Ororo, I have asked to speak to you about Gambit" he pauses to see her facial expressions "You seemed to hesitate in the session. Do you know him?"

Ororo nods "I met him at Jims wedding and also when I visited a couple of times"

"Ahh, friend of the Blacks I presume" Ororo nodded "How are they doing anyways?"

"Great, Jim and Sarah are great for each other, she is happy with him"

"And what about Marie?" he askes "Has she shown any signs of what her mutation might be?"

"The last time I saw her, which was nine months ago, she was doing great and no, no signs yet"

Xavier nods "When will you be going down again?"

"I was hopping to go down there in a couple of weeks"

Xavier nods "Very well, and remember Gambit is now a enemy, you are dismissed"

Down in the streets of New York sits a figure huddled in a corner of an ally shivering because of the snow. She is dressed in a long green coat with the hod up.

Not to far away a tall slim brunette boy wearing cargo's and a blue sweater and red sunglasses and a dark skinned boy with blonde hair wearing a white sweater with black cargo's are walking to his convertible.

"Man I hate the snow" states the blonde boy "Its to cold"

The brunette nods "I know what you mean Evan"

"Man if only auntie O would stop the snow the world would be great Scott" Evan said

Both boys laugh as they get in the car and speed of both unaware of the two green eyes watching them curiously.

Two weeks later around dinnertime eight mutants sat around one large table that seats twelve. Professor Xavier sat at the one end of the table with Logan at the other end, Scott sat next to the professor on the left with Jean next to him, on the other side of Scott was Ororo. Kitty sat next to Jean with Kurt in front of her, Evan is next to Kurt.

Scott was talking quietly to Jean and Kurt, Kitty and Evan were talking loudly Kurt was also eyeing the food.

"Once Hank gets here we can start dinner" Xavier said

As if on cue a large Blue furry ape like man walked in, he was wearing white lab coat and brown pants.

"Sorry I am late I got tied up" he said while taking a seat next to Logan on the side Kitty is on.

"You may start eating now" he said as the students and teachers started to fill their plates.

About halfway through their meal Ororo decided to tell them that she was going away. Only Scott and Jean new that Ororo goes away to the south every so often. Kurt, Kitty and Evan had only been here for about a month while Scott and Jean have been here for years.

"Well I am going to be going away for a week from tomorrow" she said

"Were to auntie O?" Evan asked while shoving some meat in his mouth

"Caldecott" she said getting odd looks from Kurt, Kitty and Evan

"Like where is that Ororo?"

"Mississippi"

"Never heard of it man" Evan said

"Ja me to" Kurt chimed in

"Like me neither" Kitty said "So like where abouts in Mississippi is like it?"

"Near Jackson" Ororo explained "It's a small town off the banks of the Mississippi River"

"Ohh" all three state at once

"So why are you going down their auntie O?" Evan asked

"Because Evan, one of my good friends that I have not seen for nine months lives down there" Ororo answered

Evan nods hes head and the rest of the meal goes on with light chatter between them.


	6. Meeting the Rogue

(A/N: Dam internet providers stuffed up our suscription so sorry for the wait but here is the next chapter, they meet Rogue today yay. some fight scences and it also swaps between views of some characters, anyway enjoy and thanks for the reviews.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters form the show Marvel own them.

**Homecoming Wars**

**Chapter 6: Meeting the Rogue**

After a day of travelling, Ororo had finally made it to Caldecott. Pulling up the drive way drive way of the D'Ancanto Manor and turning of the engine she got out of the car and proceeded to the door. Ringing the doorbell she waited for an answer.

In about a minute the door was answered and she was let into the sitting room where she took a seat. About five minutes of waiting both Sarah and Jim entered the room.

"Ororo" the woman said happily hugging the white haired woman

"Its great to see you to Sarah" Ororo said pulling away from the hug and moving towards Jim "Jim"

"Ororo" he said pulling her into a hug

After been released from the hug all three sat down

"Where are the kids?" Ororo asked

"Well Crisse and Anson are over at Sandra's for a while and…" Sarah trailed off

"Where is Marie" Ororo asked then noticing the frown appear on their faces asked, "What happened Sarah?"

"Her powahs" the telepath said "FOH came afta her"

"When, she wasn't hurt was she?" Ororo asked concerned

"around eight months ago" Jim informed her "and no she wasn't hurt as far as we know"

"Why did you not call me?" Ororo asked

"She jus' took off" Sarah said "Ah don' think she could take tha whispahs, and tha looks anymore that tha town was give' her"

"What happened when they manifested" Ororo asked "What are they?"

"You remember Cody right, the mayors son?" Jim said and Ororo nodded "well she touched him and put him in a coma for three weeks, she took off not long after he woke up. But the mayor put FOH after her, we don't know what happened after she left we don't even know if she is okay or not, wether they got her. God I hope not"

"I can get Charles to look for her" Ororo said

"Yes, please Ororo. But don' bring her back down here, keep her up at that school. Its ta dangerous down here fer her at tha moment" Sarah said "Ya should leave now though, look fer her, tell meh how she is. Ororo she still not stable mentally, ah'm worried bout her. Rahght b'fore she got her powahs not long after ya left last tahme she went bout dealen wif her problems by turning goth an' a bad attitude ta go wif it. Ah think it is her way of scaren people off"

"Okay Sarah I will find her" Ororo said "How did the other two take it?"

"Well there angry, we never told them about FOH, didn't want to scare them" Jim said

"Understandable, well I better get going" Ororo said and got up and all three went to the door "It was good seeing you two again, Bye"

Ororo walked outside and got in her car and headed back home

Meanwhile back at the X-Mansion the X-Men are having a meeting in the war room.

"X-Men I have called you here this morning because there have been reports of a dangerous mutant in New York" Xavier said "This mutant hurt two people near the mall early this mornung"

"So whatcha want us to go stop the jerk?" asked Logan

"Yes, the mutant must stop hurting people but try not to hurt the person to much he or she could be a great asset to our team"

"So what does this mutant look like professor" Scott asked

"no-one knows only that this mutant wears a green coat with the hod up and black leather gloves"

"Like what can this mutant do professor" Kitty asked

"Yes I must say that would be nice to know, so we know what we are facing" said hank

Xavier steepled his hands "I do not know the answer to that, all I know is that this mutant can seriously hurt someone, so be careful everybody"

"Okay everybody move out, get ready and meet by the jet in fifteen" Scott said

Fifteen minutes later the team was filing on to the jet. They all took a seat as the jet took off when they were halfway there Scott decided to give out the team assignments

"We are going to split into two groups of two and a group of three, once their we are to search for this new mutant and then try to talk it into joining us don't attack first we don't want to scare it away. Understand?" Scott said getting nods from the rest of the jets occupants

"Good, now the teams will be Beast (Hank) and Spyke (Evan) as team one, Wolverine (Logan), Nightcrawler and Shadowcat as team two, and Jean and myself as the last team. Be careful everyone.

The jet landed in an old scrap yard and all the mutants filled out except for Xavier who stayed on the jet.

"We are going to split up if anyone gets in trouble just contact the professor and he will get the nearest team to help" Scott said "Move out"

And with that the teams set about their search for this new mutant.

Team one went about searching the old warehouses.

"Man this is boring, auntie O is lucky she gets out of this"

"Evan my dear boy, this must be done this mutant is dangerous and I am quite sure that if your auntie was here she would agree with me"

"I know Beast, but man cant you let a boy complain, we have been looking for an hour and have found nothing.

"New York is a big city my boy"

"I know man"

Team two was looking in the back streets of the city.

"Like how boring is this" Kitty whined "I am totally glad I have never done this before and I am not like going to again, its to boring!"

"Ja I agree vith you Keety" Kurt said

"Will you to shut up!" Logan huffed out

At that moment a figure in a green coat with the hod pulled up walked into a near by ally.

Logan looked at the two teens and pointed to the ally before taking out his communicator

"Found the mutant, where over at the back streets near the mall"

Okay Logan I will send the rest of your team to your position

Wolverine grunted and then the three headed quietly towards the ally the mutant went down

The figure in the green coat sat down on a dumpster and took of its leather gloves and stared down at her hands

Wolverine, Nightcrawler and Shadowcat moved down the ally to see the mutant sitting on a dumpster just staring at its hands. Wolverine smirked this was going to be easy he could easily take down the mutant. As if reading his thoughts Shadowcat stepped forward

"Like I will go talk to the mutant okay" she whispered giving Wolverine a look. Getting nods from both men though reluctantly from Wolverine she walks towards the mutant

"Like hi" said a voice from behind the figure

The figure jumped and turned to see a teenaged brunette walking towards her. Scared she got up and started to flee in the other direction, noway in hell she was going to hurt another person.

"Don't go I like just want to talk" the girl said

She wanted to talk, could it be a trap? She decided to stay and listen to what the girl had to say while staying close enough to an exit if it was needed

Noticing the mutant stop and face her I decided to introduce myself

"Im Kitty Pryde" I said waiting for the other mutant to give out her name but the mutant was just staring at me like I had three heads or something

"I am like a mutant just like you" I said hoping to get a response but still nothing

"I go like to a school where mutants learn to control their powers" I said waiting again and success

"Control yoah powahs" the mutant, said

So the mutant was female and obviously from the south

"Yeah, so like what is your name" I asked

The girl seemed to be thinking about what to say was she going to give me her real name?

"Rogue" she said softly

I moved a little bit closer to the new mutant so that I was standing near her

"So Rogue, is that like your real name?"

"A-Ah don't know mah real name" she said obviously lying

"Fair enough" I said "So the school I like go to, you are more than totally welcome to come and stay their it is like open to all mutants as long as you like believe in peace between humans and mutants"

She seemed to think what I said over, she was in deep thought. Then she looked up at me for the first time

"Ah'm in so where is this place" she said

"Cool" I squealed and went to reach for her bare hand "You will like have so much fun, wait till you like meet the rest of the people their you will love them" I said as I grabbed her hand

Wolverine had not been able to hear Kitty's conversation with the mutant because Kurt kept talking really loudly in my ear I could barely hear over him. The sudden scream of Kitty shut Kurt up. As soon as they come around the corner to where Kitty and the mutant was, they were shocked at what they saw.

Kitty was laying on the ground unconscious while the mutant was hovering over her.

"Leave her alone bub" I said dangerously, I was happy I could smell fear "Nightcrawler get Shadowcat to a safe place. I have got the mutant" Nightcrawler nodded and ported to Shadowcat and ported out of here. The mutant was backing up towards what looked like an exit out of the ally

I lunged at the mutant while unsealthing my claws. Although I couldn't see the new mutants face I could smell her terror. As I came close to the now enemy of the X-Men it dodged out of the way. I turned to face the mutant and growled in frustration. I go at the mutant again and it once phases through my attack. Surprised I go at it again this time faking to go for the mutant, it dodges and that's when I strike, I aim at the mutants side but get both my claws buried into its stomach. The mutant lets out a startled cry of pain. That is when I realise that the mutant is female. I look her straight in her green eyes before I retract my claws, she goes limp an passes out.

I bend down next to the unconscious girl and remove her hod. I stare at a girl no older than sixteen with two white stripes in her aurban hair, and shake my head. I pick up the girl and drape her over my shoulder and head back to the jet.


	7. Recognition

(A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews, thanks for the idea about Rogue joining the Brotherhood or the Acolytes I might change her side later on cause I like that idea myself I just never thought of it and thanks for the tips fudje I will keep them in mind.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters form the show Marvel own them.

**Homecoming Wars**

**Chapter 7: Recognition**

The X-Men have been home from the battle with the mutant for just over an hour. Kitty was down in the med-lab, Hank was trying his hardest to figure out what was wrong with her, everything seemed normal except for her brain wave patterns. Kurt and Evan were down by her bedside waiting for her to wake up. The new mutant had been placed in a secure room in the med-lab and was tied to the bed. Up in the professors office the professor was having a meeting with Logan, Scott, and Jean.

"What do we do with her professor?" Scott asked

"I do not know Scott" Xavier said

"Do you know who she is professor?" asked Jean

"Again I do not know" Xavier said "The girl has good mental blocks, I can not get past them"

"Did you see what her power is Logan?" asked Scott

"I thinks she's got the same as Half-pint" Logan Stated "She phased through one of my attacks"

"Interesting" Xavier said

They sat in silence thinking about what to do for a while when there was a knock at the. With a quick scan of who is outside he lets them in.

"Come in Ororo" Xavier said

All heads turn to the door as Ororo walks in, mostly surprised to see back so soon. Sensing her panic Xavier sighs

"We will talk about this later" Xavier said "In the mean time get some rest and try and get Evan and Kurt away from the med-lab please" Scott, Jean and Logan Nod and leave the room

"What happened Charles" Ororo asked

"We went to deal with a dangerous mutant this afternoon and unfortunately Kitty ended up in a coma. Though we can not determine why she is in one in the first place." Xavier said sadly

"Where is this mutant now Charles" Ororo asked

"Down in a secure room down in the med-lab. Why?"

"Charles, Maries powers manifested eight months ago, she put a boy in a coma for three weeks and they could not figure out why he was in one" Ororo stated

"You think this girl might be Marie?"

"Maybe" Ororo said "That's why I came back she took off after the boys father sent FOH after her. Sarah asked me to look for her and bring her here for a while"

"She can not stay here after attacking one of our own Ororo"

"Yes I know that, can I go down and see if it is her?"

"Yes, and be careful"

Ororo walked into the med-lab to see Kitty on one of the beds and Hank over at his desk looking through bits of paper. Sighing she walked over to Kitty and looked down on her.

Hank looked up to see Ororo by Kitty's bed

"You are back early Ororo" He said

"Yes well, the girl got her mutant powers and ran. I got asked to look for her. But I think that maybe you all found her for me" she said motioning the locked door behind Hank

"Ohh, you wish to see her" Ororo nodded "Very well follow me, and put these on" he said handing her some surgical gloves, noticing the strange look he was getting he said "When I was fixing up the girl I got kind of stung when I touch her skin" Ororo nods and enters the room

Ororo looked down at the girl on the bed and sighed

"Marie why did you have to resort to violence?" she asked "You could have stayed with me here" she said and sat down near Maries bed

------

The first thing that Kitty realised was that her head hurt really badly. Slowly she opened her eyes to find that she was in the

Med-lab, groaning she sat up and put her hand to her head '_Like what happened?'_ she wondered while looking around the room.

Hank walked into the room to see Kitty sitting up and smiled at her while walking over to her bed.

"My dear are you okay" Hank asks and Kitty nods "I will call Charles to let him know you have awoken" he said walking over to the phone "You know you gave us quite a scare we had know idea what was wrong with you" Hank pointed out as he picked up the phone and told Xavier that Kitty had awoken. He then went back over to Kitty's bed side "How do you feel?"

"Like fine, apart from like the headache I have got" Kitty answered and Hank nodded and went over to a cupboard and got two painkillers then went to the sink and got a glass of water and then went back to Kitty and handed them to her "There you go" he said "Like thanks" she said putting the painkillers in her mouth and taking a mouthful of water

At that moment the professor wheeled himself in to see Kitty

"How do you feel Kitty?" Xavier asked as he wheeled to the bed

"Totally fine just like a little headache" Kitty said "But what happened to the girl?"

"We believe that the girl put you in a coma" Xavier stated and Kitty face paled '_Man she must be like one powerful mutant'_ Kitty thought to herself "How?"

"We do not know Kitty, Wolverine and Nightcralwer just found you and the girl in the ally" Xavier told Kitty and she gasped

"Did Logan like hurt her" Xavier nods "WHAT, is she okay?"

"Kitty can you tell me what happened in that ally?"

"Well I like got the girl to come and join us and I reached out to like take her hand and lead her like back to the jet. But when I touched her something happened"

"As did it when I tried to stich her up Charles" Hank added "I had to wear gloves to do so" Xavier looked at Hank and then turned to the room which Ororo and the girl were in

"It seems to me that our young friend's mutation deals with direct skin to skin contact. And judging from what Logan said she might take other mutants powers for a short time" Xavier said

Ororo can you come out here for a second?

Ororo came out of the room and when she saw Kitty awake she smiled at her then turned to the professor

"Ororo, I want you to talk to her when she wakes up, I need to know wether she attacked those people on purpose or not" Ororo frowns and says

"I thought you said she did attack those people on purpose"

"So did I, until what Kitty told me anyway, if she can not control what I think is her mutation then she can not have skin to skin contact without hurting people" He said and Ororo nods and sighs

"It makes sense, her father had a no touching power and could not control it for a long time" she says, Xavier nods

"We need to get her healed so I am going to call Logan down and touch her. If I am correct she should absorb his powers and heal herself" Xavier said Ororo nods

"Kitty you may go, it might not be safe down here for you okay" Kitty nods and leaves

Logan come down to the med-lab please

Around five minutes later Logan walks into the med-lab

"Whatcha want Charles" He asks

"I want you to touch the girl" Xavier said

"Why?" he asks

"Humour me" Xavier replies

"Fine"

Logan walks into the girls room and to her bed, he puts a bare hand on her face and feels a sort of pulling sensation and pulls back

"What the…" Logan trails off as he sees the girls wounds been healed

"Chuck she's healing" He says

"I thought as much" Xavier replied

"Whats going on here Chuck" Logan asks

"The girls power is touch Logan, she never attacked Kitty, she grabbed the girls hand to lead her to the jet after accepting to join us. Her hands were bare so she took Kitty's powers by accident" Xavier said

"Ohh" was all Logan could say

All four occupants of the room watched as the girls wounds healed up and then the girl tried to sit up but when found she couldn't she began to struggle

"Please calm down" Xavier said "You are safe, you are at my school for mutants"

"Ah don' think ah wanna be here" the girl said "Ya'll attacked meh" she hissed eyeing Logan

"Yes we apologise for that. We thought you attacked young Kitty"

"Well ya thought wrong so untie meh so ah can leave" she spat

"Child please calm down" Ororo says while walking to the front of the group

The girl looks up and sees the older woman and calms down

"Stormy" she asks Ororo nods and sits on a chair near the girl's bed

"Child did you mean to hurt the other people besides Kitty?" Ororo asked gently and the girl shakes her head

"Only FOH men" she spat out Ororo nods and looks at Charles then Logan

Charles get Logan to apologise it is the only way to get her to stay. She needs to trust everyone here or she will leave Xavier nods

Logan apologise What ya kidding me Chuck Not at all, you did hurt her for no reason Logan Fine

Logan turns to the girl

"Sorry for stabben ya kid" Logan said the girl snorts

"Yeah lahke tha big wolverine or Logan or whatever, would mean that" she said to herself but they all heard her

"How did you know my name kid" Logan said turning to Charles "Neither was mentioned in the battle Chuck what's going on?"

"Interesting" Xavier said and looked at the girl

"How did you know his name child" Ororo asks

"His memories" the girl spat

"You have his memories?" Ororo asked

"Yeah wot of it?" she said "Its not lahke ah want th' bloody things"

"Child please" Ororo said "Calm down they don't want to hurt you"

"Huh, dey have a funnay way of showen it den" Marie said with venom

"Child they never meant to" Ororo said in a soothing voice

"Yeah rahght, if dey neva meant it den why did dey attack?"

"It was just a misunderstanding Child please" Ororo pleaded

"Fine woteva" Marie answered then thought _'Yeah rahght'_

"So you have Logan's memories child" Ororo asked Marie nodded "How?"

"Ah absorb memories, feelings and thoughts" she looked down "Ah think ah take a mutants powahs ta"

"I see, that would explain why we could not get brain wave patterns from Kitty Charles" Hank Said "It appears that our young friend here took them"

"Friend huh" Marie mumbled

"Child I think it would be best if you stayed here for a while" Ororo said in a calm and soft voice

"WOT YA GOTTA BE KIDDEN MEH RAHGHT? DEY ATTACKED MEH" Marie yelled Ororo cringed

"No child I am not kidding you" Ororo said calmly "Just here me out okay?"

"Why should ah den?" Marie asked annoyed

"You will be safe from FOH here" Ororo said softly

Marie looks at Ororo "Reallay Stormy" she asked softly Ororo nods

"But wot if dey attack meh again?" Marie asked Ororo softly

Ororo turn around and looked at the three men in the room "Can you let us have some privacy please?" Ororo asked them, Logan and Hank nod and leave closing the door behind them. Xavier lingers behind for a moment

Ororo are you going to be okay?

Yes, she trusts me Charles and don't worry I will convince her to stay

Okay, be careful Ororo

Xavier nods and wheels out of the room and closes the door behind him


	8. Meeting the New Girl

(A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long to update but with Christmas and all things got a bit busy especially when my mum wanted us to clean the house out over and over again. Anyway once again thanks for the reviews and I am glad that you like the story. Rogue meets the X-Men in this chapter.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters form the show Marvel own them.

**Homecoming Wars**

**Chapter 8: Meeting the New Girl**

Kitty was walking into the rec room where Evan and Kurt were playing the Xbox. She sits down on the couch and sighs. Kurt turns around

"Keety your better!" Kurt said

"Yeah" She sighed out

"Vhats vrong Keety?" Kurt asks concerned

"I am like worried about the new mutant. HOW CAN LOGAN JUST STAB HER LIKE THAT" Kitty yelled

"Whoa, calm down man" Evan said turning around

"Ja, ve just heard you scream and came around and you vere unconscious" Kurt said

"WELL WHY DIDN'T LOGAN ASKS THE GIRL WHAT

HAPPENED BEFORE JUST LUNGING AT HER?" Kitty said angrily

"She didn't attack you man?" Asked Evan

"NO" Kitty yelled

"Vhat happened zen?"

"Well I totally talked her into joining us then I like grabbed her hand and I like passed out" she said

"Maybe she was waiting for the right moment to attack" Evan suggested

"No she can't like even control it when she is unconscious. Mr McCoy had to wear gloves to like stich her up" She said

"Vhat are they going to do vith her zen" Kurt asked

"There like getting Mr Logan down there to like touch her so she can like take his powers and like heal herself. Then Ororo is going to try to like convince her to stay again. She knows Ororo. Kitty said

"She takes other mutants povers?" asked Kurt

"She knows auntie O" Evan asked

"Yep" Kitty said

"Do you now how she knows auntie O man?" Evan asked

"Nope, but maybe she meet her down like south"

The boys just shrug and turn back to their game and Kitty grabs a magazine and starts to read it. About five minutes later Scott and Jean walk into the room.

"Kitty your up" Jean states

"Like that's why I am here" Kitty replies not looking up from the magazine

"Ha ha, very funny Kitty" She retorted

"So has the professor decided what they're going to do with the mutant yet?" Scott asks

Kitty puts the Magazine down and turns around and glares at them and explodes

"YEAH SHE IS LIKE GETTING LOGAN TO TOUCH HER SO SHE CAN BE LIKE HEALED AND WILL MORE LIKELY STAY HERE!" Kitty yelled

"WHAT" Scott and Jean yell together

"SHE ATTACKED YOU WHAT IS THE PROFESSOR THINKING?" Scott yelled

"She didn't attack her man" Evan said

"DID SHE TELL YOU THAT? BECAUSE SHE IS PROBABLY LYING TO YOU" Scott said

"HELLO I AM THE ONE WHO LIKE GOT KNOCKED OUT. IT WAS LIKE MY FAULT I LIKE GRABBED HER HAND AND SHE LIKE HAD NO GLOVES ON" Kitty yelled

"What is that suppose to mean?" Jean asked

"IT MEANS THAT SHE LIKE HURTS PEOPLE WHEN SHE LIKE TOUCHES PEOPLE LIKE WITH HER SKIN AND SHE CAN'T CONTROL IT" Kitty yelled again

That shut Jean and Scott up. Kitty stormed out of the room leaving behind a baffled Scott and Jean and an amused Kurt and Evan.

-----

Ororo sat near the girl who was sitting up in her bed.

"Are you okay child?" Ororo asks the girl nods

"How didja know ah left?" she asks softly

"I went down to visit you guys and your parents told me" Ororo said softly "They were worried, they said you just took off with FOH on your tail. So I came back to get Charles to help me look for you. And then I got back and well you know the rest"

"Ah'm sorray" she whispers

"Why did you run Marie? Why didn't you let your mother help you? Crisse and Anson miss you"

"Ah jus' needed ta git away Stormy" Marie said softly "Ah hurt Cody, Ah neva meant ta don' git meh wrong, but every one else kept blamen meh" she swallowed "People kept commen afta meh wanten ta hurt meh" she paused and looked down in her lap "Ah miss Crisse an' Anson ta, but dere one of th' reasons ah left, kids threatened meh dat if dey eva saw dem while ah was around dey would beat dem" she swallowed again

"Child" Ororo said pulling her into a hug "I am sorry"

"Ah came up ta here ta cause ah wanted ta fahnd ya Stormy" she pulled out of the hug "But now ah don't wanna come here"

"I will take care of you Marie, I won't let them hurt you"

"Ah'm scared Stormy" Marie admitted "Ah thought dey worked for FOH an' dat scared meh"

"It's alright Marie we don't work for them" Ororo said softly "I am sure that you will fit in well here, if you will stay that is"

"You will be here won' ya?" Marie asked and Ororo nodded "Den I will give it a shot"

"Good" Ororo said "Now get some rest okay and I will come and get you when it is dinner time" Marie laid back down and Ororo got up and headed for the door

"Stormy?" Marie asked as Ororo had her hand on the door knob

"Yes" Ororo asked as she turned around to face Marie

"Ah… Ah think it would be best if ah don' use mah real name"

"How come child"

"Ah jus' don' want anyone ta fahnd meh"

"Well if I can not call you Marie what would you like me to call you child?"

"Wot ah told dat Kittay girl and wot papa use ta call meh. Rogue"

"Okay… Rogue I will see you later when I come to pick you up for dinner"

"Okay" Rogue replied "Stormy? Where is mah stuff that was in mah coat?"

"The stuff in your coat?" Ororo asked, Rogue nodded "I will ask Charles where they put okay" Rogue nodded "Get some sleep" Ororo said as Rogue laid down and Ororo went out of the door and closed the door behind her once out of the room she was met by Xavier.

"So is she staying Ororo?" he asked Ororo nodded "Good"

"She is resting at the moment Charles" she says he nods

"Very well she can meet the team later then"

"Charles where is her coat?" Ororo asked

"In my office we will give it to her later" Xavier said, Ororo nodded

------

It was dinner time and all the students and teachers were in their seats at the dinner table except for Ororo. Xavier decided to tell his X-Men that the girl was staying.

"While we wait for Ororo I have an announcement to make" Xavier stated "The mutant we captured earlier today is joining the team"

"REALLY PROFESSOR?" Kitty asks

"Yes Kitty" Xavier replied and she squealed in delight "COOL" "But please be careful around her and try to avoid all skin contact with her, she can not control her mutation yet" they all nod except for Jean who frowned

"Professor are you sure this is a good idea? I mean she may not have meant to hurt anyone but she still can" Jean asked getting kicked in the leg by Kitty, eye rolls from Kurt and Evan.

"Yes I am sure Jean, and so can Scott hurt someone here if his glasses slip off or if Evan accidentally fires a spike at someone. Jean we can not turn our back on her she needs the help" Xavier states

"But professor there is no more spare rooms, where is she going to stay?" Jean asked

"Jean there is plenty of spare rooms though I was hoping that either you or Kitty would share a room with her" Xavier said

"Can me and Kitty share and let her have her own. I mean she could hurt one of us while we are getting changed" Jean asked

"Jean I was hoping to put her with someone as a part of her training, she needs to learn to be around people without been scared she will hurt them" Xavier explained getting annoyed

"Fine but I am not rooming with her, sorry Kitty looks like you get her" Jean said stubbornly

Kitty turned to face the red head and yelled "YOU LIKE DON'T EVEN KNOW HER AND YOU ALREADY DON'T LIKE HER YOU'RE A HYPICRITE" she turns to Xavier "I like don't mind rooming with her professor, she like seemed nice in New York"

"Thank you Kitty, and Jean you have an extra danger room session with Logan tonight" Xavier said. Logan grunted and put on an amused smile he liked that idea

About five minutes later Ororo and the new mutant walked into the dinning room. Ororo went to her seat and sat down the new mutant followed her and sat in the spare seat next to her and in front of Jean.

"Ahh, everyone this is Rogue" Xavier said

Kurt turned to face the girl next to him

"Hi, I'm Kurt Vagner" he said sticking out his hand

Rogue was reluctant to shake his hand she turned to Ororo who nodded at her telling her it was okay. She reached out her hand and shook it.

"Sorry to scare you fluorine, but zis iz da way I am" Kurt said softly

"Kurt it is not your fault child, Rogue has some trouble meeting new people she gets a bit scared, because of something that happened in her past" Ororo said

"Ohh, sorry" he said to Rogue who just nodded slightly

Evan leans over Kurt and sticks out his hand

"I'm Evan man, Ororo's my auntie" Rogue took his hand and shook it

"I'm Scott and this is Jean" Scott said motioning towards the red head

"I am Hank McCoy, I am also the medical officer"

"Logan" Logan said

"We have already met, I am like Kitty from the ally remember?" Rogue nods "Your also going to be like my rommie! Is that cool or what?" Kitty practically yelled

"And I am Charles Xavier, the head master of this institute" Rogue nods "Ororo bring her to my office after dinner so I can discuss her enrolment" Ororo nods "You may eat"

------

In Xavier's office Ororo and Rogue sit on a couch while Xavier sits behind his desk

"Now Rogue what is your real name?"

"Dontcha alreaday know?"

"Yes but I like to do this, this way so I do not get anything wrong"

Rogue sighs "Marie D'Ancanto, but Ah don' wan' anayone ta know wot it is"

"I understand, I will make sure know one will know this okay?" Rogue nods "There are a few other questions I need to ask you okay?" She nods again and Xavier went about asking her the questions.

About five minutes later Xavier had finished his questions about her and went onto telling her about school.

"All students must attend Bayville high, I will enrol you tomorrow Okay" Rogue nods "Now what grade were you in at your old school"

"Tenth" Rogue replied and they went about discussing all the other stuff required for her to enrol for about another five minutes

"Okay that is all for now" Xavier says with a smile and looks towards Ororo "Show her to her room Ororo, I believe Kitty, Kurt, Logan and Hank are finished rearranging it" Ororo nods and stands

"Her coat Charles" Ororo asked

"Ah, yes" he wheeled over to a coat stand and grabbed Rogues coat and wheeled to her "Here you are Rogue, enjoy your stay" Rogue nods and stands up and walks to Ororo and they both leave closing the door behind them.


	9. Getting to Know the Rogue

(A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter but i have been awfully busy last month so i decided that i will post 2 this time. and don't worrywhy the coat is so important will be explained partaily this chapter.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters form the show Marvel own them.

**Homecoming Wars**

**Chapter 9: Getting to Know the Rogue**

Walking up the hallway of the dormitories was Ororo and Rogue. They were talking all the way. They came to a stop out front of a door.

"This is your room child" Ororo said "And don't be scared of Kitty she just gets hyperactive sometimes otherwise she is a nice person okay" Rogue nods and Ororo knocks on the door

"Like come in" yelled Kitty through the closed door

Ororo opened the door and walked in followed by Rogue.

"Is it like great or what Ororo" Kitty said cheerfully

"Yes it is child" Ororo answered

"That's like your bed over like there, you can like put your stuff away where you like Rogue" Rogue nods and heads to the bed and throws her coat down on it. Ororo walks over to her and sits down

"Child don't be frightened okay" Ororo said softly and Rogue nods "Good and we need to call your parents tomorrow to let them know your alright okay" she nods again and Ororo gets up and walks over the door "If you need anything just ask Kitty okay" she nods again

"Like thanks Ororo, see you in the morning" Kitty said

"Night girls" Ororo said heading out the door and closing it behind her

"So is that all you like got that coat?"

Rogue lifts up her coat and holds it upside down and three long shirts, a pair of black jeans with the knees ripped out, two pairs of sweat pants, some underwear, some jewellery, about fifty bucks and bits of paper fall out of the many pockets that the coat has.

"Like cool, that would be so handy" Kitty said "Would you like, like a hand putting it away?"

Rogue hesitates "Sure"

Kitty practically skips to Rogues bed

"So how come you didn't pack a bag to put things in, I like mean that would fit more in them"

Rogue nods "True but ah-ah had ta leave prettay quick, didn' have much tahme ta pack. Ah jus' grabbed a few thangs dat ah needed"

"We need to like go shopping tomorrow and get some stuff then" Kitty says as Kitty puts away Rogue's cloths in draws, '_she like totally needs more cloths' _Kitty thinks to her self as she does it. Rogue takes the money and puts it in a draw near her bed along with the bits of paper. Around five minutes of later Kitty changes into her pink with butterfly pyjamas and Rogue in a long shirt and her sweat pants. Then both girls sat on their beds talking

"So where are you like from?"

"Caldecott County, Mississippi. Ya?"

"Like no way! You know I have like only heard of that place twice now? Yesterday and now. Ororo was going down there"

"Yeah, so ah heard, so where ya from"

"Well I am like from North Brook, Illionois" Kitty says "Like how old are you?"

"Sixtean"

"Like cool I am like sixteen as well" Kitty said enthusiastically "So you must be in like the tenth grade right because that is what I am like in"

"Yep" Rogue stated

"LIKE O MY GOD" Kitty shrikes "Were in the same grade. COOL"

"Yeah well ah haven't done much of it doe cause ah have been running for eight months" Rogue said

"What noway" Kitty said in disbelief "YOU HAVE BEEN RUNNING FOR THAT LONG?" Rogue nods "How the hell did you manage, I like would need to shop" Kitty said and Rouge just shook her head and crawled under the covers and decided to provoke Kitty more. Kitty also crawled under her covers as well.

"Whoa dis is comfay" Rogue said

"Yeah they are" Kitty said half asleep

"Ah can' remember tha last tahme ah slept in a nahce warm bed" Rogue stated eyeing Kitty for her reaction

Kitty shot upright and yelled "YOU DIDN'T LIKE SLEEP IN A HOTEL?" Rogue shook her head "I could never like live on the streets, Where did you sleep anyways?"

"Tha ground ussallay" Rogue said half asleep

"GROUND? As in dirt, mud, grass, concrete?" Rogue nodded "Not even a blanket?"

"Ah had mah coat"

"I am so not running away EVER!" Kitty said "So what were all of them like bits of paper that fell out of your coat?"

"Jus' stuff nothen much" Rogue replied half asleep

"Fair enough" Kitty said also half asleep

About half an hour later the two girls were fast asleep.

-

It was six in the morning when Kitty's alarm started to go off.

'What the hell it's' Rogue looks over at the alarm clock 'six in the morning ON A SUNDAY FOR CRYING OUT LOUD' Rogue thought as she buried her head under her pillow

On the other side of the room Kitty sits up just to see Rogue bury her head. She lets out a soft giggle before getting up and turning off the clock. She walked over to her closet and got out her uniform and put it on her bed

"You know you're like going to have to get up" Kitty pointed out

"Ya may lahke gitting up at dis tahme but ah sure don'" Rouges muffled reply came "Now git lost an' leave meh be"

Kitty laughed which cause Rouge to lift the pillow to glare at her "Wot is so gawd dam funnay?" Rogue demanded

"Just that we like have a training session in the Danger Room and everyone has to attend" Kitty said

"It's six in tha FRICKEN MORNEN" Rogue yelled

"Like take it up with Wolverine, he picks when they are. So like get up and get changed into some clothes suitable for training, Wolverine don't like it when we are late and it like starts at six thirty"

Rogue groaned and put her pillow back over her head

"Like your funeral" Kitty said

About fifteen minutes later Rogue stirred and opened her eyes to see Kitty fully dressed in her uniform and at the dressing table doing her hair.

"About time you woke up, you have got like fifteen minutes to get ready and be down there. I will like wait ten more minutes then I'm like leaving with or without you" Kitty Said "And if you're like to late or miss it, it's like double sessions. And since you don't like know the way there I say your going to be like late if you don't go with me"

Rogue sat up, glared at the too perky girl then threw her legs over the edge of the bed and got up. She walked to her cupboard and pulled out the other pair of sweat pants and a long shirt, black leather gloves and her boots. She walked into their bathroom and got changed and put on her make-up. Ten minutes later she walked out.

"Happay?" Rogue asked

"Yep" Kitty said "Come on were going to be late" Kitty grabbed Rogues hand and they phased through the floor to the Danger Room waiting area.

Upon arriving there they saw Kurt and Evan mucking around while Scott and Jean were sitting with serious faces. They went over to Kurt and Evan.

"Good morning my non-furry frunds" Kurt said as they come over

"Like morning Kurt, Evan" Kitty said with a yawn

"Kitty" Evan said then saw Rogue just standing there with her eyes closed "Rogue" No answer "Is she awake man?" Evan asked Kitty who just shrugged

"Who like knows took me forever just to like get her up" Kitty stated both boys nod as Logan, Storm and Hank come into the room

"Okay everybody in" Logan said as all the students start to walk in except for Rouge who is still standing in the same spot with her eyes closed. Logan looks to Storm who just shrugs and walks in the room. His attention turns back to the girl in front of him "That includes you stripes" he says the girl looks at him with anger in her eyes

"Dats twahce now" she says as she heads to the door groggery and goes in. Logan just stares at the door surprised that she just said that to him, no-one even has the guts to stand up to him there all afraid, yet this girl that he has already hurt is not afraid shaking his head he walks into the room

Inside the Danger Room was just a big round room with metal walls all the students were standing to one side with the instructors infront of them. Rogue walked in and stood next to Kitty.

Now for the demonstrations, as we do for all the new students here to know what their teammates powers are Cyclops (Scott) you are first Xavier's voice came over a large speaker.

Scott stepped forward and raised his hand to his visor. Just then a target came out of nowhere and Scott twisted his visor and a red light came out of the visor. Scott's power is optic basts Xavier explained Jean.

The red head now step forward as three creates appeared. Jean put her fingers up to her temples and the creates lifted off the ground and slammed into the wall seconds later. Jean is telekenetic and has some telepathy abilities Xavier said Nightcrawler.

Now the blue fuzzy boy stepped forward and then he just disappeared in a puff of smoke then returned seconds later with another puff of smoke Nightcrawler is a teleporter and has enhanced acrobatic skills Shadowcat.

Kitty stepped forward and a huge metal wall appeared in front of her blocking us from her, Kitty then phased through the wall to rejoin us Kitty as you already know Rogue passes through solid objects Spyke.

Evan steps forward as three targets appear, he stretches out his arms and spikes come out of his arms Spyke shots bone spikes from his body Storm.

Stormy flies up into the sky and makes it rain and shots some lightning and then comes back down Storm controls the weather, Beast as you can see is an ape like creature and has enhanced agility and Wolverine has healing abilities and enhanced senses and has been given metal claws.

As Rogues power is to dangerous to use here I will just tell you. Her power allows her to absorb memories, thoughts, feelings, physical abilities and in the case of mutants their powers for a while through direct skin-to-skin contact.

"Now that that is out of the way let's begin" Logan said as the room changed in to a forest. The students were divided into teams of two were they were to take out the other two teams.

At the end of the session Shadowcat and Rogue came out as the winners. Logan gave the girls the afternoon session off as a reward Kitty was ecstatic but Rogue kind of enjoyed the session and was disappointed but she was also unaware that the session they just run was an easy one and they get a lot harder.


	10. The Mall

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters form the show Marvel own them.

**Homecoming Wars**

Chapter 10: The Mall 

Half an hour after their danger room session Kitty and Rogue were back in their room. Kitty was going through her closet to find something to wear to the mall and Rogue was lying on her bed watching her quite amused by the show. Kitty was pulling every thing out and telling herself why she can't wear that outfit.

About twenty minutes later Kitty finally found something to wear she turned to her clock and it read 9.47 am. Kitty panicked the bus left at ten thirty and she still had to get dressed, do her hair and make-up and see the professor before they left. Kitty turned to Rogue to find that she had dozed off, going over to her bed she grabbed her shoulder and shook her.

"LIKE WAKE UP ROGUE" Kitty yelled and Rogue shot up and looked around the room

"Wot?" She said rubbing her eyes

"We have got like forty minutes till the bus comes and we like have to leave in like half an hour" Kitty said frantically

"So?" Rogue said causing Kitty stare at her opened mouthed

"SO LIKE GET MOVING" Kitty yelled Rogue rolled her eyes

"It only takes ten minutes ta git readay Kittay" Rogue said laying back down

"Fine like whatever, don't like come running to me when you are late" Kitty said storming into the bathroom and Rogue rolled her eyes again

Around ten minutes later Kitty came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of three quarter jeans and a pink tank top on and saw Rogue still on the bed. She glared at the girl and sighed

"You might like want to get ready now, we still have to see the professor first" Kitty said sitting down to do her hair and make-up.

"Fahne" Rogue said getting up an going to the closets and her getting black jeans with rips in them and a green long sleave shirt and going into the bathroom

Ten minutes later Rogue came back into the room changed and sat on the bed and turned to Kitty who had just finished her hair. Kitty turned to Rogue and smiled

"GREAT" she squealed "Lets like go see the professor k'" Rogue nods and gets up as Kitty does and they head to the professor's office

Couple of minutes later they were at the door and Kitty raised her head to knock when the professor called out

"Come in girls"

Kitty shakes her head "I hate when he like does that" Kitty mumbled

"It jus' takes sometahme ta git use ta Kittay" Rogue said walking into the room and sat on the sofa in the room. Kitty followed her and sat down

"Good work in the danger room this morning girls" Xavier said

"Thanks" Kitty said Rogue nodded

"Now Rogue I believe that Kitty has volunteered to take you shopping" Rogue nodded "You do know there will be a lot of people there right" Xavier asked a bit of concern in his voice. Rogue hesitated but nodded anyway "Okay, just stay near Kitty" Rogue nodded again "Good, now I give all my new students 1000 when they first get here for things they will need. You will get an allowance of 100 a week" Rogue nodded again "Here is your bank card amongst other things and enjoy your shopping trip" Xavier said while giving the folder with her stuff in it to Rogue.

Rogue thanked the professor and both Kitty and Rogue left the room and headed out the institute. They got to the bus stop and waited for the bus

A couple of minutes later the bus came and they got on and arrived at the Mall about ten minutes later. They went into the mall and sat at a table in the food court and went through Rogues new stuff, then went to a lot of the stores and got lots of stuff.

At one they went back to the food court and got another table, they got some lunch and ate it. About half-way through their meal a teen with a brown mullet and brown eyes wearing ripped jeans and a shirt with a vest type thing walked up to the girls.

"Hey pretty Kitty" the boy said

"Go away Lance" Kitty said angrily

"Woah like calm down man" he said

"What do you like want Lance?" Kitty asked

"Nothing Kitty just came to talk" he said as he sat down on a seat and started to talk to Kitty, both not noticing the edgy Rogue

Just then a short boy with mossy hair and yellow eyes wearing a blue pair of ripped jeans as well as a black shirt, a large boy with blonde hair blue eyes wearing overalls and a t-shirt underneath it, and a boy with silver hair and blue eyes wearing blue jeans and a sweater, walked up to the table

"Woah-looks-like-the-xgeeks-got-a-new-geek" the silver haired one said fast causing the group to think about what he just said. The silver haired boy zipped over to Rogue and sat next to her

"I'm-Pietro-what's-your-name?" Pietro asked Rogue stared nervously at him

"R-Rogue" she stuttered

"That your real name yo?" the one with mossy hair asked Rogue shrugged

"Why don't you like back off Todd and like leave her alone" Kitty said noticing how nervous Rogue was "Get lost okay" Kitty said as the boys got up and stared at the two

"Make us" the big one said

"Come on Fred, lets go home" Lance said. The boys started to walk away the Lance turned back and looked at Kitty and gave her a smile

Kitty mouthed a "thankyou" and turned to Rogue "You like okay?" Rogue nodded and looked up at her

"Who were dey?" Rogue asked

"There like the Brotherhood, our rivals so to like speak. We fight them a lot" Kitty said then in a whisper said "There mutants as well. We all believe in the professor's dream of peace between Mutants and humans they just like to like go about it in a more violent way"

"Wot can dey do? Ah mean wot are dere powahs?"

"Well the one who like came up first he was Lance, he can like create earthquakes goes by Avalanche. The one who like talked to you he was Pietro he is called Quicksilver because he can run really fast and as you properly like realised that he talks fast to. The big one was Fred he is like really strong and is hard to hurt physically because of his weight, don't like pick on him because of it, it is a part of his mutation he can't help it, anyway he is like called Blob. And the other guy was like Todd he has toad like qualities thus the name Toad" Kitty said

"ahh huh" Rogue said

"Anyways don't like worry about all of them there all like not that bad" Kitty said then added "Come on finish up so we can like finish shopping"

The girls sat in silence and finished their lunch and then went about doing more shopping.

It was three in the afternoon when the girls headed back to the institute. They got home and immediately went up to their room and started to unpack their stuff.

About twenty minutes later the girls were sitting on their beds, Kitty was writing a letter to her parents and Rogue was reading a book she found down in the Rec room. There was a knock at the door and the girls looked up from what they were doing.

"Like who is it" Kitty asked

"Evan" "Kurt" the boys said at the same time

Kitty looked at Rogue asking her if she was okay that they came in Rogue just nodded "Come in" Kitty said

The door opened and the two boys walked in, Evan sat on their desk while Kurt ported to the fan and used his tail to hold him upside down

"What you want guys" Kitty asked turning back to her laptop

"Just to talk man, get to know Rogue better you know" Evan said and Kitty nodded

"Zo Vhere are you from?" Kurt asked Rogue

"Caldecott County Mississippi" Rogue answered

"Was my aunt going down to your place man?" Evan asked

"Yeah Stormy was goen down ta see Jim dey were friend from some where ah don' reallay know"

"Cool" Evan said

"So where are ya guys from?" Rogue asked

"Well I'm from New York man" Evan said

"I'm from Zee Bavarian Alps in Germany" Kurt said

"Wow ya came a long way ta be here" Rogue said shocked

"Ja, but zee prof can help me, zere iz hardly anyvhere for a blue elf to fit in you know" Kurt said and Rogue nodded

"So how old are you man?" Evan asked changing the subject

"Sixtean" Rogue replied "How about y'all?"

"Fifteen" Evan said

"Seventeen" Kurt said "So you must be in Keety grade zhen?" Rogue nodded "Cool I'm a grade ahead, and Evan iz a grade below"

They continued to get to know each other for what seemed like ages then Kitty spoke up

"Umm guys" Kitty said getting the attention the rooms other three occupants "Like what time does your DR session like start?"

"Five thirty. Vhy" Kurt asked

"Because it is like five thirty five" Kitty said

Kurt and Evan looked at each other and Kurt ported next to Evan grabbed his shoulder they both said by to the girls and ported away

Logan was pacing outside of the DR waiting for the Elf and the Porcupine to show up, Scott and Jean were sitting on a bench watching him pace.

"Were the hell are they" Logan said getting agitated

"They properly just lost track of time they will be here" Jean said

At that moment the two boys appeared in a puff of smoke. Kurt looked at Logan and sighed

"Sorry ve vere late" Kurt said

"And just where were you? What was so important that it could not wait till after the session?" Logan asked

"We were just talking to Rogue and Kitty and lost track of time man" Evan said

"Okay fine but don' ever be late for a session again or you will be doing double sessions" Logan said "Now get in so we can start"

Evan, Kurt and Logan all went into the DR and Scott and Jean trailed behind


	11. Welcome Avalanche

(A/N:.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters form the show Marvel own them.

**Homecoming wars**

**Chapter 11: Welcome Avalanche**

Over at the Brotherhood's boarding house Todd, Pietro, Fred and Lance were coming home from their day out. Lance pulled his jeep in the driveway and all four mutants got out and headed inside.

When they got inside Pietro ran with his super speed to the couch and turned on the TV, Fred went to the kitchen to get something to eat and Todd leapt on the edge of the couch and watched TV as well.

Lance sighed he was personally getting sick of the brotherhood and how predictable they were he also hated the fact that he always had to report to the evil boss lady whenever there was a new student at Xavier's.

"_why can't she like figure it out her self she is the bloody principle for crying out loud" _he thought "_they all enrol at the school" _he was seriously thinking of going to join the X-Men at least he would be able to talk to Kitty without getting scowled about it.

Lance walked up to a door at the end of the corridor and knocked. He waited for about a minute then the door was answered by a blue skinned woman with red hair and yellow eyes, she wore a skimpy black skirt and shirt. She looked at him and scowled.

"What do you want Lance?" she snapped

"_Another good reason to leave" _he thought bitterly "I just thought you would like to know there is a new X-geek Mystique?"

"Really? Come in and explain" she said moving aside so he can enter. He sat on the sofa in the room and looked at the blue lady "So what did he look like?"

"She, goth, brownish hair, two white strips, goes by Rogue" He said bluntly

"Do you know her power?" She asked and Lance shook his head "WHY DON'T YOU? YOU MORON" she yelled

"We were in the middle of the mall" He said

"FINE" she said "but we will find out, we are going to cause a disturbance downtown" Lance nodded "Good, now go get the others ready"

Lance got up and left the room closing the door behind him, he sighed and went down stairs to round up the gang. He walked into the lounge room

"Okay guys we got us a mission. We are going to create a disturbance downtown and hopefully the X-geeks show up so Mystique can see what the new girl's powers are" Lance said

Pietro got up and zipped upstairs and was back changed into his uniform before the others had even moved

"Well-what-are-you-waiting-for-slow-pokes?" Pietro asked while grinning

Fred, Todd and Lance went upstairs and got changed a couple of minutes later they came back down in their uniforms as well. Mystique came down shortly after the boys and they all went out to Lances jeep and got in, they then drove off to their destination

Meanwhile back at the mansion Rogue was sitting on her bed reading her book when there was a soft knock at the door

"Yeah" She yelled out

"Its me child, can I come in?" Came Ororo's voice

"Yeah sure, its unlocked" she replied

Ororo walked in and over to her bed carrying two boxes, she put the boxes on the bed and sat down

"Whats up Stormy" Rogue asked looking up from her book

"How do you like it here" Ororo asked

"Great tha people here are nahce" she said

"Have you managed to speak to everyone yet"

"Na, not tha guy wif tha red shades an' tha red head or anay of tha other instructors apart from ya an' tha professor"

"So how do you like the ones you have met?"

"Okay ah guess" Rogue said "Ah mean Kittay's great an all but shes ta perkay ya know wot a mean?" Ororo nods with a smile "Kurt an' Evan seem nahce ah onlay have talk ta em fer a bit" she pauses and looks at Ororo "So wot reallay brings ya here?"

Ororo giggled "You never miss a beat do you child?" Rogue shook her head "Okay I just wanted to give you these" Ororo said pushing the boxes to the girl "Go on open them up"

Rogue opened the larger of the boxes first to find a pair of grey knee high boots, confused she looked up at storm who motioned her to open the other box. Rogue reached for the smaller of the two boxes and opened it to find a black and emerald green body suit with two shoulder pads with X's on them, a belt and a pair of brown gloves

"Thanks Stormy"

"No problem child, now come and lets go call your parents hey?" Rogue hesitated then nodded

They got up and headed for the door when

Please change into your uniforms and meet by the X-Van immediately the professor said telepathically

"Looks like that call will have to wait" Ororo said "Now go try on the uniform okay" Rogue nodded and went into room and started to get ready a couple of seconds later Kitty phased through the door, grabbed her uniform and started to put it on. About five minutes Kitty turned around to see Rogue dressed in a uniform and slipping on some gloves

"Wow like cool uniform" Kitty stated "Well lets like go" she said as she grabbed Rogues gloved hand and phased them all the way to the garage where they met the rest of the team all suited up

"Okay now that we are all here lets get started shall we" Xavier said "The Brotherhood are causing quite a disturbance downtown we are to stop their activities before anyone gets hurt understand?" All the X-Men nod

"In the jeep" Logan said all the mutants except the professor get in the van

Half way there Scott decides to give out the assignments

"Storm you are to give us some cover, Nightcrawler you are to look out in case someone needs to get out of there okay" both nod

------

Toad was sitting on a trashcan, catching flies while Blob was smashing things, Quicksilver was running around causing mini tornados. Avalanche was leaning up against the wall-watching Mystique pace impatiently.

Suddenly the sky became covered in heavy fog announcing the X-Men's arrival. There was a stretch of tires and a black van pulled up and out stepped nine people. Mystique was glad to see the new recruit there as well.

The boys stopped what they were doing and looked at the group of people standing there. Lance sent a tremor knocking all the X-Men down apart from Jean who flew into the sky, Wolverine who stood his ground and Beast who used his agility to dodge the attack. The rest of the brotherhood ran forward and started to take on the X-Men.

Nightcrawler teleported to the roof of the van so he can keep an eye on his team. Beast and Jean were taking on Blob, Shadowcat and Spyke were fighting Quicksilver, Wolverine was after Mystique his so called loving mother and Rogue and Cyclops were taking out Toad. Avalanche was sending tremors every so often not really fighting.

Beast was dodging all of Blobs punches and Jean was telekeneticaly throwing things at him. Jean threw a dumpster at him and it hit him on the back, he turned around enraged and grabbed Jean and threw her into a wall but before she hit it Nightcrawler grabbed her and ported her near the van.

"You alvright?" Nightcrawler asked, Jean nods

"Thanks" she says and goes back to help Beast who was still dodging Blobs punches.

Meanwhile Cyclops was shooting his blasts consonantly at Toad, who kept hopping out of the way of them, Rogue was sneaking around behind him, and she took off her gloves and threw them to the ground. Cyclops stoped firing at Toad so he would stay still and started to provoke him

"Is that all you got?"

"Hey who is winning here yo?"

"Surly not you slime ball" Cyclops said with a grin

"What is there to smile about? You haven't even hit me ye…" Toad said but trailed off as Rogue touched his cheek

"Good work" Cyclops said coming up to her and Toad. He looked at her and she was resting a hand on her forehead with her eyes closed "Hey you okay" he asked concerned she nods

"Yeah, jus' some horrible memories dere" she replied

"Okay. Let's go help the others" Cyclops said and she nodded as he ran to help Shadowcat and Spyke while she hopped to help Jean and Beast

Noticing what the girl did Mystique smirked _'Oh yeah I like her power, It could be useful'_ she thought as she dodged an attack from Wolverine. Faking a panicked look she yelled for the Brotherhood to retreat. Quicksilver grabbed Toad and they all jumped in the jeep and drove off.

The X-Men got into there Van and went back to the mansion. Once they got there the students went up to their rooms except for Scott and Jean they had to cook dinner.

Kitty was using her laptop and Rogue was reading her book, both were on their beds doing so.

Down the hall Kurt and Evan were in Kurt's room planning to scare the girls.

About five minutes later Kurt ported Evan into the girls room causing both girls to jump slightly and glare at them

"KURT" they both yell together

"Can't you like knock" Kitty said angrily

"Sorry could not resist" Kurt apologised

"So like what do you guys like want anyway?" Kitty asked

"Nothing man just to talk you know" Evan said

"Ja" Kurt chimed in "So vhat do you vhink zee brotherhood was up to tonight?"

"Don't know man it seemed to easy" Evan said

"Like maybe your mommy wanted to like see you Kurt" Kitty teased Evan laughed and Kurt Scowled

"WAIT!" Rogue yelled "Your mamma's a brotherhooda?" Kurt nodded "Whoa, an' your on dis side wotcha Mamma say bout dat?"

"She don't" Kurt said firmly "She dropped me in a river when I vas a baby cause she didn't vant me"

"Oh sorray" Rogue apologised

"It's alvright im so over it" Kurt said "I mean it vas quite a shock vhen I found out but I have a nice family in Germany. vho needs her anyvays"

"So what are like your parents like Rogue" Kitty asked

"Nahce" Rogue replied not really wanting to get into her life story with them "Wot yours lahke?"

"Great" Kitty said cheerfully "My mom is like the greatest and daddy is like totally strict but he is like cool"

"Cool" Rogue replied

Rogue was about to ask about Evans parents when

Dinners ready Jean said telepathically

So they all got up and went down to the Dining area and had dinner

-----

Meanwhile at the brotherhood house, Pietro, Mystique, Lance and Fred was having a meeting in the lounge room while Todd was up in his room still unconscious from the battle.

"Is Todd going to be ok?" asked Fred

"I don't know" Mystique added "If we can get the girl on our side we might be able to beat the X-Men for once"

"Yeah-that-would-be-good-for-once" Pietro said

"Lance I want you to try and tur…" Mystique said getting cut off

"Why are you even bothering? You know she won't turn willingly" Lance said getting glances from all in the room

"WELL THEN MAKE HER YOU MORON" Mystique yelled

"Why don't you like make her, im outta here" Lance said going upstairs.

When up in his room he grabbed his duffle bag and filled it with his belongings and went out his window. Once outside he got in his jeep and drove away

-----

Professor Xavier was in the sitting room, all of his students had gone to bed since there was school tomorrow. He wheeled out into the foyer and past the front door when some knocked on it. He turned and faced the door and checked mentally who was there before sighing and going to the door and opening it.

"Mr Alvers come in" Xavier said as the boy entered and dropped his duffle bag "How may I help you Lance?"

"I left the brotherhood sir"

"I see" Xavier said "Then you wont mind me checking to make sure you are not lying" Lance shook his head

"Of corse not"

Xavier led Lance to the sitting room then placed his hands on either side of his head.

About five minutes later Xavier left Lance's head sure that he had indeed left the brotherhood and is here to fight the good fight. He looked at Lance and smiled

"Welcome to the X-Men" He said and Lance smiled back "Come to my office in the morning and I will enrol you, but in the meantime let's go get you settled in shall we?" Lance nods

They both leave the sitting room and Xavier leads him to his room.


	12. Avalanche meet Rogue

(A/N:.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters form the show Marvel own them.

**Homecoming wars**

**Chapter 12: Avalanche meet Rogue**

It was four thirty in the morning and Logan awoke with a scent of one of his enemies in the house. Jumping out of bed and grabbing a shirt he went to search for the kid.

Walking down the hall to the boy's part of the student hall with his claws unstealthed he approached the room next to Scott's. Opening the door to find the punk sprawled out on a bed he went over to him and lifted him out of the bed and threw him against the wall. The kid got up mumbling under his breath and Logan put his claws to the kid's neck and he gulped.

"Whatcha doing here bub?" Logan asked

"I a I l-live h-here n-now" Lance stuttered

"Since when?"

"L-last n-night" Lane added "A-ask t-the P-prof"

"Let him go Logan" came the voice of Xavier from the door

"Your gotta be kiddin me Chuck" Logan said irritated "He works for the brotherhood"

"Not anymore Logan he left last night after an argument over certain matters concerning Rogue" Xavier said

"What does that scum want with Stripes, Rockie?" Logan asked

"She wanted me to try and turn her to the brotherhood" Lance said

"Why?"

"She likes her power. Thinks it could be useful" Lance said and Logan retracted his claws and just looked at him

"Why didn't ya do it? Why did you leave?"

"Because I didn't think it was right, if she wanted to go to the brotherhood it should be her choice not hers" Lance said "And she was like abusing me, I got sick of it and I don't like hurting people" he added softly

"Fair enough, but if you put one foot out of line" Logan said leaving the threat open Lance just nods "Okay back to bed, sorry I woke ya" Logan said heading to the door and Lance went back to his bed

When Logan got outside there was a crowd of people at the door. Scott, Kurt and Evan were at the front with Hank behind them, the girls and Ororo were coming down the hall to see what the commotion was.

"Like what is going on Professor?" Kitty asked

"I smelt Rockie, thought it was an attack went after him" Logan said leaving behind a bunch of confused teenagers and a few confused adults

"Lance?" Kitty asked

"Yes Kitty, Lance left the brotherhood and is now here" Xavier explained

"How do we know it aint just a trick to spy on us?" Jean enquires

"I have already scanned his mind and he indeed left" Xavier assured her "Okay now everybody back to bed you have school today. Rogue and Kitty I need to talk to you in my office please"

All the students went back to their rooms and Kitty and Rogue followed the professor to his office. When they got there the professor wheeled behind his desk and the girls took a seat on the sofa.

"So what do you like want professor?" asked Kitty

"Kitty I got Rogue enrolled at Bayville I would like you to show her around for me" Xavier said

"Like no problem Professor" Kitty said excitedly

"Can you take her to see your Drama teacher tomorrow as well Kitty?"

"Yep I like sure can" Kitty said

"Rogue" Xavier said turning to her "If you need anything today do not be afraid to ask okay" Rogue nods

"Ah don' think ad will need much doe ah still got Kittay's memories" Rogue informed him and he nodded

"Good now go get some more sleep in before school" Xavier stated and both girls got up and left the room and went back to bed

-----

Around six-thirty Kitty woke up and threw off her blankets though she seriously wanted to go back into the warmth of her bed. She looked up to see her roommate sprawled out on her bed still sleeping. Sighing she shook her head one thing about this roomie was that she never woke up when the alarm went off. Getting out of bed she made her way up to the other girls bed

"Like wake up"

Rogue groaned, mumbled something and rolled over and Kitty rolled her eyes

"School Rogue"

Rogue groaned again and pulled off the covers her and sat up

"Like about time"

"Woteva"

"I like know its like horrid" Kitty said "Better get ready we like got to go early to see Miss Redstar about drama and I like got to show you around so meet me like by the front door at like eight okay" Rogue just nods rubbing her eyes

"Great" Kitty squealed heading out the door into their bathroom and getting ready

Twenty minutes later she came out of the bathroom

"Its all yours"

"Great" Rogue said sarcastically

With that Rogue went into the bathroom to get ready and Kitty left the room

-----

Kitty walked in to the dinning room and took her seat next to Jean. She looked around the table and saw Scott and Jean talking softly, Logan reading the paper and Kurt and Evan scoffing food down in a race with each other to see who could eat the most. Ororo looked at her and smiled

"Is Rogue up yet?" Ororo asked Kitty nodded

"She is like getting ready for like school today" she said picking up a piece of toast

"Good" Ororo said

"Yeah I mean there will be like someone in my grade to like talk to from here" she said putting peanut butter on her toast

"I am sure she will be just as pleased Kitty" she said and turned back to her breakfast at that moment Lance walked into the room and sat down on the seat next to Kitty

"Hi" he said softly to the table

"Hi" Kurt and Evan mumble with a mouth full of food

"Morning Lance" Ororo said

Logan grunts, Jean nods, Scott gives a stern look then nods.

Around ten minuets later Rogue came in to the kitchen and sat down near Ororo who smiled at her

"Looking forward to school child?" Rogues nods and grabs a bowl and some cereal

"Good" she said then added softly "Remember what we talked about child, they won't hurt you" Rogue nods as she puts milk in her cereal

Across the other side of the table Lance watched as Ororo talked to Rogue softly

"What was that about" he asked Kitty who shrugged

"Like don't know" Kitty answered and Lance looked to Rogue

"Hi I am Lance" Rogue looked at him and hesitated for a second

"Ah know" she replied and Lance looked shocked

"How?" he asked

"Th' mall, Kittay told meh" Rogue replied

"Oh yeah" Lance said "So how long you been here?"

"Came Saturday" Rogue said "Ah thought ya were wif th' brotherhood"

"I was till last night anyways" Lance replied "I joined the X-Men"

"Obviously" Rogue sarcastically and rolling her eyes

"So what's your power?" Lance asked

"Touch meh an' dahe" Rogue replied

"I wasn't gonna touch ya" Lance said in defence, Rogue rolled her eyes

"Lance" Kitty started "That is her power"

"Oh" Lance said going red and Kitty, Evan and Kurt burst out laughing while the rest present at the table grin "So that's how you took toad down then? Huh" Rogue nodded "Cool" Rogue frowned and Kitty nudged him in the ribs and leaned forward to whisper to him

"She like can't control it, don't like go there" Lance nodded

After that they all finished of their breakfast and went to finish getting ready for school while Lance went to the professor's office like he had asked.


	13. School oh Joy

(A/N:.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters form the show Marvel own them.

**Homecoming wars**

**Chapter 13: School oh Joy Part 1**

At eight, Kitty came running down the stairs to the front door while she was fiddling with her bag trying to get it done up. She arrived at the door and looked around for Rogue but could not find her, she got a little bit peeved and stomped her foot in frustration.

"Like where is that girl?" Kitty mumbled with a slight hint of frustration in her voice

"Who pretty Kitty?" Lance asked walking to the front door

"Rogue" she answered "She was like suppose to like meet me here at like eight so we can like get a ride with Scott" she looked out the window and saw Scott drive off in his sports car "And there like goes our ride" she sighed

"I can give you guys a lift" Lance offered

"Really?" Kitty asked looking at him he nodded "Like cool now all we like need is Rogue and we can be on our way" Lance nods

Xavier wheeled in the room and saw them standing there so he went up to them

"Morning" He said

"Morning" they answer together

"Should you not be on your way to school?" he asked Lance nodded

"We are like waiting for Rogue" Kitty asked annoyed at her roommate

"I will see if I can sense her" both the teens nod and the professor put his fingers to his temples and concentrated around a minute later he found her and sighed

"Kitty this may take some time okay," he said

"Like what is wrong professor?" she asked

"Just a minor setback if you would like you can go I will get Ororo to drop her off" Xavier said

"Its like okay we can wait" she said and looked to Lance "Right" Lance nodded

"Very well" he said as he once again put his fingers to his temples

Ororo can you go and talk to Rogue

Where is she?

Her room

Okay on my way

Thanks

"Ororo's talking to her" Xavier said

"Like what is wrong with her professor?" Kitty asked and Xavier sighed

"She just has some issues Kitty it is up to her to tell you" Xavier explained and Kitty nodded

-----

Ororo was walking down the girl's section of the student hall towards the room that she would find Marie _'Rogue' _she mentally corrected. Upon reaching the room she put her hand to the door and knocked, no answer so she knocked again and said "Rogue its Ororo child" she then heard scuffling of feet and the door click then it opened fractionally "Can I come in?" Ororo asked softly Rogue stared at her, then opened the door to let her in. Ororo walked over to Rogue's bed and sat down, while Rogue went to her desk and fiddled with her books.

"Child what is the matter? I thought you were excited to go to school" Ororo asked

"Ah am" Rogue answered

"Well then what is wrong?"

"Ah'm scared" Rogue replied in a whisper

"How come?" Ororo asked softly "They won't hurt you child"

"Ah know, ah mean ah have Kittay's memories an' ah know th' people she knows won'" Rogue admitted

"Then what is it child?"

"Ah'm more worried bout meh hurten dem" Rogue said looking to the floor "Ah'm not exactly safe ta be around ya know? Ah mean wot if ah hurt someone lahke ah did Cody?"

"That is something you have to be careful of child" Ororo said gently "But I know you are strong enough to do so"

"Thanks Stormy"

"It is quite alright child, now lets get your stuff and go meet Kitty okay? I bet shes about ready to scream, she likes to be at school half-an-hour early" Ororo asks and gets up and goes and opens the door and faces Rogue, Rogue nods and grabs her bag and heads for the door.

"Oh and Rogue" Ororo says

"Yeah?"

"Don't call me Stormy please" Ororo asks nicely

"Whah?"

Ororo laughs and walks out of the room and Rogue follows

"Whah can' ah call ya Stormy?" Rogue asks again

"I was only joking with you child" Ororo assured her and laughs as they head for the stairs

Rogue huffs and falls into step with her "Not funnay"

"Oh yes it was child, you should have seen your face" Ororo said still giggling as the reached the top of the stairs

"Woteva" Rogue said as she walked past Ororo and started down the stairs with Ororo closely following

"LIKE FINALLY" Kitty yelled as they came down the stairs

Rogue looked up to see Kitty, Lance, and the professor at the door, she gave a weak smile and walked to Kitty who then grabbed her arm and pulled out the door.

"Come on were like going to be late if we like don't hurry and we still have to like go and see Miss Redsmile like before classes start" Kitty said as she pulled her towards the garage.

"Wait you three" Xavier said as he wheeled himself outside" "Lance" Xavier said, I know the brotherhood will be giving you trouble today but try not to cause trouble with the them if possible please" Lance nodded

"Rogue come and see me in my garden when you get home okay" Ororo says and Rogue nods as the three teens headed down the stairs and went to the garage and got in Lances jeep and drove off to school

-----

They arrived at school around five minutes later, they got out of the car and started to head for the building.

"So like we have to go see Miss Redsmile Lance you wanna like come?" Kitty asked

"Sure why not" Lance said with a shrug

"Cool" Kitty squealed "Oh wait we have like totally gotta swing by the office first to like get Rogues timetable" she said in a huff

"Okay then let's go then" Lance said

"Okay so like we go to the office then like to see Miss Redsmile" Kitty said in a cheerful tone as they went in side and headed for the office

Once at the office they went up to the person at the front desk.

"Like hi" Kitty said and the lady looked up at her

"How can I help you today Miss Pryde" she said

"My friend here is new" Kitty said motioning Rogue

"Name" the lady, asked Rogue

"Rogue"

"Rogue, Rogue" she mumbled to herself looking through pieces of paper "Ahh here we are" she said picking up two pieces of paper and handing them to Rogue "Enjoy your time at Bayville high"

"Like thanks" Kitty said the lady shook her head as they turned and left the office "Like let me see Rogue" Kitty said taking the timetable off of Rogue, who looked quite confused, "Okay lets like go see Miss Redsmile" she said, as she lead Rogue and Lance through the corridors until they came to a hall where they then walked into and walked over to a small room on the other side. Kitty then knocked on the door

"Come in" came a woman's voice from inside and Kitty went inside dragged Rogue along as well "Ahh Miss Pryde how may I help you this morning?" She asked

"Hey Miss Redsmile" Kitty said and looked at her "Like new student"

"I see" Miss Redsmile said

"Like here is her timetable" Kitty said giving the timetable to the teacher "Like I know you like to meet new students like before their first class and all so I like brought her here I hope it is like okay"

"It is fine Kitty" she said with a smile and turning to Rogue "Welcome to Bayville High, I am your Drama teacher Miss Redsmile" she said

"Hi" Rogue said

"We are currently studying Shakespear" She said turning around and grabbing a book and handing it to Rogue with her timetable "Since you know Kitty she can give you an update on what we have covered" Rogue nodded "And maybe you can get together after school as well" she nods again

"That's like fine she actually is like my roommate at the institute" Kitty said enthusiastically

"Great" the teacher said "I will see you guys at the fourth period okay" Rogue nods and Kitty says "We will like be there" and the girls and Lance leave the hall.

Once out side the first warning bell for first period class sounded

"I gotta get to Chem I will see you guys at lunch ok" Lance said, both girls nodded and he walked away and gives them a quick wave and heads around a corner

"Um where do ah gotta go Kittay?" Rogue asked looking at the timetable "Ah can' figure out how ta read this thang it's way different ta tha one ah had back home"

"Let me look" Kitty answered and grabs Rogues timetable and looks at it, then looks back to Rogue "Like over here I will show you okay" Rogue nods as they head towards Rogues class

As the final warning bell sounds they arrive at Rogues class

"Here we are just like go in and give the teacher your time table" Rogue nodded "Do you reckon that you will like be able to find your way to like Art?" she nods again "Great I will like see you at lunch okay, now I like gotta run have fun in Literature" Kitty said running down the hall to her English ADV class.

Rogue turned and faced the door and pushed it open and entered upon doing so the teacher and the students looked to her

"Can I help you Miss?" the teacher asked

"Ah'm new" she said and handed her timetable to the teacher

"Okay, class this is Rogue" the teacher said as he handed back her timetable "I am Mr Hearson, please take a seat and lets begin with today's lesson" he said as he turned to the chalkboard and started to write notes on it.

Rogue found a seat at the back of the class and took out a notebook from her bag and started to copy down the notes on the board

-----

Kitty Pryde has never been late for class, so naturally she was full of nerves _'what will like Mr Paterson say about me been like late?' _she thought to herself as she approached her class _'I hope he like understands why I am like late'_ upon reaching the class she thought _'well now I will like know'. _She grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open and Paterson turned and looked at her

"You're late Pryde" Paterson said

"I like was showing a new student around sir" Kitty said nervously

"Fine I will let it slide this time, but if your late again it is detention understand?" Paterson asked and Kitty nodded "Good now take your seat and get to work"

Kitty walked to her seat and sat down and took out her notebook from her bag and started to copy down her work

-----

Across the school Scott and Jean were sitting in their class waiting for their teacher to show up

"So where do you think Mrs Hayways is?" Scott asked Jean

"Don't know, but it so not like her to be late for Trig" Jean answered

"I know" Scott said

"Maybe she realised it is a lost cause huh?" Paul a blonde head boy sitting near Scott said and they all laughed.

At that moment Mrs Hayways walked into the room and glared at the students as she walked up to the chalkboard

"Okay class lets get started" Hayways said and the class settled down and opened their books and Scott turned to Jean

"Hey Jean do you think Kitty is going to be mad because we left with out her this morning?" Scott whispered

Probably not, now get back to work Jean answered telepathically

You think?" Scott queried while turning back to his work

She probably got a lift with Lance Jean said

Oh yeah Scott said writing something in his notebook But if she asks say that's what we thought okay, and tell that to Kurt and Evan as well okay Jean nods and goes to send the message telepathically.

-----

Meanwhile Kurt was sitting in his Physics class currently listening to his teacher give an extremely boring lecture about something that he was not even paying attention too to know what was being studied at the moment. He was scribbling in his notebook, making it look like he was paying attention, but really his mind was on what his 'mother' Mystique had said about a month ago when she revealed herself as his mother, but seriously who could not see the resemblance there _'How many other blue people are there any way" _he thought to himself

Flashback

He had received a letter in the mail saying for him to come to the Bayville Park if he wanted to know who his real parents were. Naturally he went he had always been anxious to know about his real parents and swore that if he ever got the chance to know who they were he would jump at the opportunity. He walked in to the park and sat on a nearby bench and waited. Around ten minutes later a figure approached draped in a trench coat and the hood up hiding their face.

"Good afternoon Kurt" the woman spoke

"Afternoon" Kurt said and the figure sat down next to him "Vho are you? Do I know you?"

"I am your mother Kurt and yes you do know me" the figure said softly

"Vho are you zen?" Kurt asked as the woman handed him a envelope

"Here are you answers Kurt, I just thought you should know" the woman said softly

"Vank you" Kurt said "But how do I contact you? Iz it in here?"

"You don't" the woman said firmly standing up and starting to walk away

"Vhat? Vhy? You are mine Mothzer, I vant to see you again"

The woman stoped and faced the boy "But I don't want to see you Kurt, I dropped you in that river for a reason and I only told you because you would have eventually found out, otherwise you still wouldn't know anything you get that" she said with clear anger in her voice and walked away.

Kurt watched her leave with tears in his eyes, when she was gone he looked at the envelope he had been given "Time to see vho you vere zen" Kurt said to himself opening the envelope. His eyes went wide as he saw who was his mother none other then Mystique and then the tears began to fall, slowly he looked through the bits and pieces Mystique had left him and saw a picture of a man. He looked at it again and sighed "You must be my fathzer zen" as he turned the photo over and read the name…

End Flashback

Kurt's thoughts were interrupted by a telepathic message from Jean

Kurt, Evan if Kitty asks why we did not give her a lift say we thought she and Rogue was getting one with Lance 

Kurt giggled and got a look from his teacher, he mouthed a sorry and the teacher went back to her endless talking about something and Kurt sighed and resumed his work or rather looking like doing his work.

-----

Evan was stuck in the middle of a US History test, he even studied for it and yet he still could not answer this particular question _'Why does it have to be so hard?" _he asked himself, he was just about to give up when Jean spoke in his head

Kurt, Evan if Kitty asks why we did not give her a lift say we thought she and Rogue was getting one with Lance 

With a sly grin he said back to her Hey Jean can you help me out? 

No Evan 

Aww come on man I am stuck on this question 

You should have studied Evan cause I am not helping you cheat she said cutting the link

'_Man'_ Evan thought as he sighed and went back to trying to solve this problem

-----

Rogue had managed to find her way to her Art and Algebra class and was now trying to find the way to her Drama class, her and Kitty went there this morning so it should not have been so hard to find. But she was so wrong there _'why can't these things be easy to read?' _she thought to her self as she rounded a corner and saw a familiar building. She realised it was her class when she saw Kitty by the door looking around the grounds, when she noticed Rogue she yelled

"LIKE FINALLY"

Rogue walked up to her and sighed "Who woulda thought it would be so hard ta fahnd your way around dis place" Rogue said and Kitty laughed

"Like don't worry okay, Miss Redsmile like totally understands" Kitty said as they entered the room where the class looked up at them and Redsmile smiled.

"Ahh class this is Rogue, go take a seat girls" Redsmile said and Kitty and Rogue sat down at the front where Kitty always sits.


	14. School, Homework, New Recruit

(A/N: im back finally sorry for the wait.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters form the show Marvel own them.

**Homecoming wars**

Chapter 14: School, Homework, New Recruit 

Lunch came not soon enough for Kurt he had managed to sit through a boring lesson of Physics and German '_Maybe I should not have taken that it is too easy'_ he thought to himself. An eventless Gym lesson with Lance and geometry before it was lunch. Smiling he grabbed a tray and got in line and got his food before going over to a table and sitting down. A couple of minutes later Jean and Scott did the same followed by Lance, Rogue and Kitty and then Evan.

Around ten minuets later the brotherhood came up to there table and started trouble

"Well-well-look-who-we-have-here" Pietro said

"Yeah, the traitor" Fred said

Todd used his tongue to grab Lance's arm

"Hey like leave him alone" Kitty yelled at Todd as she grabbed Lance's arm and phased it out of Todd's grip

"Eww now I am slimy" Lance said angrily "Why don't all of you just back off and leave me and my NEW teammates alone"

"Yes Maximoff back off" Scott said sternly

"What-you-gonna-do-shades?-Blast-me?" Pietro retorted, Todd and Fred laughed

"Just go away" Lance said they just continued to laugh "NOW"

"Uh ahh" Fred said

"No-way-Lance-this-is-way-too-much-fun" Pietro said

"Lance wanna like come with me and Rogue were like getting out of here, we have like got a few things to like do before French" Kitty whispered

"Sure thing" Lance said as he nodded and then the three got up

"Ohh-Lancey-and-his-little-girlfriend-are-leaving-us" Pietro said with a fake pout then laughed

"You okay Lance?" Kurt asked and Lance nodded

"Were just going to the girls lockers for some stuff" Lance said and then the three left the others to deal with the brotherhood

-----

At their lockers which were next to each other's Kitty was looking through her locker for her French book, Rogue was leaning against her locker and Lance was pacing infront of them.

"I can't believe them" Lance said

"I like know how can they be like so rude about it I like mean you left or like a reason right?" Kitty asked still looking through her locker

"Right" Lance confirmed

"So Lance why did you like leave anyway?" Kitty asked still looking through the locker "I like need to clean this out" she mumbled to herself Lance chuckled and Rogue rolled her eyes

"Well" Lance said "I had a fight with Mystique over a mission I did not wanna do so I left"

"Really like what was that mission?" Kitty asked

"She wanted me to turn Rogue" he said motioning Rogue "Change sides and join the brotherhood" Kitty closed her locker as he said this after finding her book

"What? Why?" Kitty asked

Lance shrugged "She wanted her power thought it would be useful" Lance sighed "I told her that, that wouldn't work and left"

"Dam straight" Rogue said

"See" Kitty said "Rogue would never leave"

"Hey don't gang up on me about it, I left remember?" Lance said

"Like sorry" Kitty sighed "Besides I like really doubt you like would have pulled it off like anyway"

"You think I can't convince a girl to come home with me Kitty?" Lance said mockingly

"No, I really doubt she would leave Ororo" Kitty said

"Got dat rahght" Rogue said

"You to are close aren't you" Lance asked as the three of them started down the hall as Rogue nodded

"So how do you like know her Rogue? Friend of the family?"

"Yeah" Rogue answered

---

The rest of the day went off without a hitch and now the students were heading back to the institute with the same ride arrangements as that they were in the morning except that Kurt got a ride with Lance. They all arrived at the institute about ten minutes after they left school.

Scott, Jean and Kitty went straight to do their homework in the library. Lance, Kurt and Evan went to the rec room to play the Xbox. Rogue went to Ororo's garden. When she got there the Ororo was watering her roses with a mini rain cloud, she waved to Rogue and beckoned her to pick up a water can and help her.

"So how was school today?" Ororo asks

"Good" Rogue answers as she walks over to the watering can and starts to water the lily's

"That's good, so no problems today child" she asks

"None" Rogue replies

"See I told you so" Ororo said with a laugh "So did you find all of your classes alright?"

"Sorta" Rogue sighs "Kittay took meh ta Literature so Ah had no Problems dere, Ah made it ta Art a little late, and Algebra on tahme Ah got lost on the way ta Drama. Kittay took meh ta French and dropped meh off at mah Geology class. Biology was easy ta fahnd and Ah bumped, literally, inta Kittay on tha way ta Gym" Rogue finished

Ororo laughed "Sounds like fun" She stops laughing "I thought it would be easy for you to find your way around since…" Ororo started but was cut off by Rogue

"Ah know but she only has tha ways she goes planted in her head an' not all of 'em are tha way Ah need" Rogue said with a sigh

"You will get use to it though, do not worry child" Ororo said

"Ah know Stormy" Rogue said

"So how much work did you get for tonight" Ororo asked

Rogue groaned and said "Ta much, now ah no whah ah lahked been away from dere ta much work, ah swear dere trahing ta make our heads explode or somethang"

Ororo laughed "Come on I think that is a bit extreme" Ororo called her cloud back as Rogue put down her can "Come on, lets go inside" she said as they both headed back to the mansion

---

Rogue walks into the library to find Kitty, Jean and Scott sitting at the desk in the middle of the room with their books out. Rogue walks over to Kitty and empties her books on the table and starts to do hers as well.

"So like how much did your teachers like give you to do?" Kitty asked Rogue not looking up from her Geometry homework

"Arrg ta much" Rogue replied opening her Algebra homework

Both girls get back to their work. Around ten minutes later Kurt, Evan and Lance walk in with their heads down followed by Ororo and Logan with his claws out

"In there now elf, porcupine, rockie and don't come out till ya finished" Logan growled

"We have told you a dozen times boys homework first then Xbox" Ororo said in a firm but gentle voice

Kurt, Evan and Lance sit down at the desk and take out their books and start to do their work as well. Logan goes and sits down in the corner and watches all of the kids so elf don't port out and goes somewhere else, Ororo leaves and goes out to find something for the kids on kitchen duty to cook for dinner tonight.

"Hey Kurt" Scott asked

"Ja" Kurt said

"Can you give me a hand with this phrase of German?"

"Ja sure" Kurt said as he ported over to Scott and helped him translate it to German

About an hour later Jean and Scott left after they finished their homework, Kitty and Rogue were doing their French homework while Lance and Evan were helping each other with Spanish, Kurt was doing his geometry homework.

Twenty minutes later Lance and Kurt left to go back down to the Xbox Logan also left, Evan left not long after that leaving Rogue and Kitty in the Library.

Fifteen minutes later they left as well and went down to the Rec Room to watch the boys play.

---

Charles Xavier was attending to some paperwork when Cerebro went off. Looking up from his work and put his pen down he wheeled himself over to the door of Cerebro and let himself in and activated the computer and read the profile of this new mutant

Name: Robert Drake

Age: 18

Residence: Boston Massachusetts

Power: Create and Manipulate Ice

Xavier closed the file and sent a telepathic message to all the students and staff to meet him in the war room.

Xavier wheeled himself to the war room where he placed himself at the top of the table and waited for his team to come. A couple of seconds later Kurt ported in with Evan and Lance, they sat down as Jean and Scott walked into the room followed by Rogue and Kitty, then Ororo, Hank and Logan. Once everybody was settled Xavier spoke.

"Good afternoon everyone" Xavier started "Sorry to take you away from your activities but Cerebro has detected a new mutant"

"Where Professor?" Scott asks

"Boston Massachusetts" Xavier answered "I want everybody but Hank, Ororo and Kitty to be suited up and ready to go in ten. Meet by the blackbird" Xavier finished as they all got up and got ready to go except the mentioned three

"How come we like ain't coming Professor?" Kitty asked

"Because Kitty, two new students will be arriving tonight and I need some people to be home for them" the professor explained

"Like who are they? And like why me?"

"I chose you Kitty because these two girls are around your age" Xavier explained "Jubilation Lee is sixteen and Amara Aqullia is fifteen and I know you have got people skills Kitty so make them feel welcome" Kitty nods enthusiastically "Good any questions?"

"Yeah like are any of there powers like dangerous like Rogue or Scott's?"

"No Kitty, Jubilation posses a power kind of like fireworks and Amara can create fire" Xavier says and Kitty nod

"Don't worry Charles we will make sure they feel welcome" Hank says and Ororo agrees and the three leave Xavier's office

---

Down by the blackbird Xavier, Wolverine, Beast, Cyclops, and Jean were waiting for the others to arrive

"So Professor, what is the mutants name?" Jean asked

"Robert Drake" Xavier answered

"What can he do Charles?" Beast asked

"He can create and manipulate ice"

"That's a good power professor" Scott said

"The team could use that Chuck" Logan said

"What could the team use Logan?" asked Ororo as her and Rogue walked into the hanger

"The kids power Ororo" Logan said

"ohh" Storm said as Kurt ported in with Lance and Evan

"Okay everybody on board buckle up were heading out" Scott said

They all went abroad, except Beast and Ororo who left the hanger, and sat down on a seat and waited for take off


	15. Bobby, Jubilee, and Amara

(A/N:.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters form the show Marvel own them.

**Homecoming wars**

Chapter 15: Bobby, Jubilee, and Amara 

He didn't know what was going on, one minute he is playing basketball and the next the ball he was carrying was frozen and shattered when he threw the ball to the ground. He left after that with a lot of his mates calling a 'freak' and 'mutie scum' the rest wouldn't look at him.

Around five minutes he arrived back home and went around the back and sat under the large tree in his yard.

'_What am I going to do now?' _he thought to himself _'What are mom, dad and Ronnie going to say? Are they going to kick me out? Are they going to hate me?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by his mom "Bobby are you all right?" she asked, she had saw him run into the yard about five minutes ago and sit under the tree. Bobby nodded "Okay, well why don't you come inside?" she asked and Bobby stared at her for a few seconds then nodded, stood and headed inside and sat down on the couch in the lounge room

He picked up the TV remote and went to turn it on and when it wouldn't turn on he looked down at the remote "Fuck" he swore as he noticed that not only the remote was frozen but so was his hand.

Just then his brother Ronnie came into the room and he quickly sat on his hand and the remote as Ronnie sat near him and looked for the remote

"Where's the remote Bobby?" he asked

"I-I don't know dude" Bobby stuttered

"Where is it man you know I always watch my show now"

"I said I don't know" bobby growled

"Yeah right" Ronnie said while looking at Bobby and noticed that he was sitting on his hand "Give it dude"

"I said I don't have it"

"YOUR SITTING ON IT" Ronnie yelled and tackle Bobby to the ground and went for his hand and grabbed the remote

When he looked down at the remote he screamed "What the fuck happened to the remote"

Just then their mother came into break up the fight but stoped dead when she saw the remote and Bobby's hand Ronnie dropped the remote and smashed when he saw his brothers hand

"Mom" Bobby started trying to hide his hand

"Bobby?" his mom said still staring at him

"Whats going on down here I am trying to wor…" he trailed off as he saw Bobby's hand "Bobby what happened to your hand?" he asked as he went over to him and grabbed his hand "Did you stick your hand in the freezer or something boy?" Bobby looked down

"No" Bobby answered

"Then what happened honey" his mom asked

"Your are mutant aren't you" Ronnie asked

Bobby looked up "I think so but I didn't wanna be" he said frantically

"Calm down honey" his mom said, as she went and hugged him

"Cool" Ronnie said "What is your power ice or something"

"I don't know, I think so"

"Okay Ronnie you go get something to clean this mess up" Ronnie nodded and did as his dad told him to. "Honey take Bobby to the kitchen and see if you can find something to melt his hand, I'm just going to finish upstairs and I will be down" Bobby's dad said and headed back up the stairs.

"Come on honey" his mother said as she lead him to the kitchen

As they entered Bobby sat down at the table while his mother went to look for something to melt his hands

"So… when did?" his mother started

"I first ice something?" Bobby asked his mom nodded

"I was playing Basketball with the guys I iced the ball" he explained

"What did 'the guys' say"

"They called me a freak and mutie scum CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT" he yelled

"Calm down Bobby! Here" His mom said handing him a jug of hot water and he promptly put his hand in it

"I thought they were my friends" Bobby murmured as Ronnie walked in and sat down near him

"There just jerks dude" Ronnie said

"His right honey" his mom said and took his hand out of the jug and gasped

"What" Bobby asked

"Nothing happened, it didn't even melt in the slightest"

"What is happening to me" Bobby groaned

---

"We are about to land, everyone buckle up" Scott said and everyone buckled up and Scott took the jet down into a private strip at Boston airport.

Once the plane had landed Scott turned to the professor "So where is he Professor"

Xavier put his hands to his temples and a couple of seconds later put them back down again "He is at his home" the professor stated "We should not all go and dress in civilian cloths" he steepled his hands and continued

"Kurt and Jean will come with me to meet him and his family" He said and the later of the two went back to the changing rooms while Kurt presses a button on his watch and changes to his holographic form

"The rest of you will remain on the Jet unless I call for your assistance" The rest nod and sit back down as Jean comes back out to the main area and Kurt, Xavier and herself leave the jet

---

Back at the Drake's house Bobby and his family are still trying to get the ice of his hands

"This isn't working" Bobby said frustrated

"Honey calm down" his mom said

"Calm DOWN" Bobby yelled "Mom we have tried every thing and NOTHING worked"

"Bobby don't Yell at your mother" his dad said sternly "We will figure something out okay"

Bobby sighed "Okay, sorry mom"

"It's alright honey" mom said patting him on the back

Just then the doorbell rang

"Who could that be at this time of the night" dad said looking at the clock which said 8:15

"I know maybe it is someone here to help the Iceman out" Ronnie said sarcastically

"Don't be mean to your brother Ronnie" Mom said as she headed for the door

"Son go upstairs till we finish with them okay?" dad asked and Bobby nodded as he and Ronnie went up to their rooms. Dad went to the door as his wife was about to open it

Mom opened the door to reveal a man in a wheel chair, a raven-haired boy and a red haired girl

"Can we help you?" Mom asked

"Yes, I am Charles Xavier I was wondering if I could talk to you about your son Bobby?"

Mom and Dad looked at each other then back to Xavier "What about?" Dad asked

"About the incident this afternoon" Xavier said

"Oh, what do you know about it?" Mom asked

"Just that he developed… lets say a power today" Xavier said

"How did you know that?" Dad asked curiously

"If you let us in we can explain and answer any questions you have" the red head said and Dad let them in and sat them down on the couch and called for Bobby to come down. He did and of course Ronnie followed, they to sat down.

"I'm Will and this is my wife Madelyne" Will said indicating his wife "This is Ronnie and Bobby" he said indicating each

"I'm Charles Xavier and these are two of my students Jean Grey and Kurt Wagner" Will and Xavier shook hands

"So how did you know about the incident?" Madelyne asked

"I run a boarding school in Bayville, New York. All the students and teachers there are mutants as well" he said and looked around the room to see the reactions of the Drakes. Bobby and Ronnie looked interested while Will and Madelyne looked curious "I am myself a telepath and I have a machine that enhances my telepathy so I can detect mutant signatures around the globe" Madelyne nodded

"Interesting" Will said

"Cool" the boys said "So what are their powers" Ronnie asked

"Ronnie" Madelyne scolded

Xavier giggled "No it is quite alright Mrs Drake" Xavier said "Well Ronnie Jean here is also a telepath and has telekinesis as well, which means she can lift things with her mind" the Drakes nod "And Kurt is a teleporter, he also has a physical mutation"

"Cool" Ronnie says

"What do you mean by physical?" Will asks

"Kurt doesn't always look like he does now, it is just a disguise so he can live a somewhat normal life" Xavier turns to Kurt who nods and Xavier turn back to the Drakes "Kurt will show you his true form but please keep an open mind" they nod and Kurt shuts off his image inducer and his blue furry demon form shows

The Drakes gasp

"Did this show when he got his powers" Bobby asked

"No Kurt was born this way, his mother is also blue" Xavier explains

"You must have had a hard life growing up Kurt" Will said

"Ja, it vas hard but I vas raised by circus folk in Germany. I vas zee star of zee show, 'zee amazing Nightcrawler' people thought it vas a disguise" Kurt explained

"You see every mutation has it's down sides, Kurt the way he looks and Jean can't always block out people's voices and sometimes has trouble with her TK when she is asleep, one student has to were ruby quartz glasses all the time"

"Maybe this is a down side then" Bobby said showing his hand to Xavier

"Let me see" Xavier asks as he wheel over to Bobby who holds out his hand

"Hmm, let's try something" Bobby nods at Xavier's words

"We've tried melting it always we can think of and nothing has worked" Madelyne explains

"Ahh but maybe it dose not need to be melted" Xavier explains and continues at the confused look the Drakes are showing "Maybe it is just a conscious action. Try and will the ice away Bobby" Xavier asks

Bobby closes his eyes and concentrates really hard on making the ice go away. He opens his eyes when he hears his family gasp and looks down in surprise at his hand to see the ice gone

"All that time dude and it was that easy" Ronnie said "Go figure"

"You just went about trying to get rid of the ice the wrong way" Xavier explains "Your ideas were all good ones just not the right one"

"Thanks I proberly would have a frozen hand forever" Bobby said to Xavier

"If you would like you could come to my school and learn more about your powers, if of course your parents allow you to" Xavier explained

"What is the set up of the school?" Will asks

"Well the students attend the local high school and sessions with other students and the instructors in controlling their powers and they must all have kitchen duty, wether it is cooking or washing the dishes, and help with the chores. If they misbehave they will be grounded or given extra training sessions or chores" Xavier explained

"Sounds fair" Madelyne said

"How many instructors and students are there at the moment?" Will asked

"Currently there are four instructors, myself included, and seven students with two more coming in tonight"

"It's up to you Bobby" Jake said

Bobby thinks it over for a few minutes "Yeah I think it would be great" Xavier, Jean and Kurt smile

"Okay when would you like him to come down?" Helen asks

"If you all agree we can wait while he gets some stuff together and he can come tonight, we have a jet at the airport at the moment" Xavier says

"Bobby?" Will asks

"Yeah I'll go tonight if I'm allowed mom, dad" Will nods and the two boy's go up stairs to pack Bobby's things

---

Meanwhile at the Xavier's Institute Kitty is anxiously waiting the two new students to arrive. She is currently in the rec room waiting when Ororo comes in and announces that one of the girls have arrived so she pretty much skips out the front with Ororo close behind her.

They wait as an oriental girl with long black hair and a bright yellow jacket steps out of the cab. Kitty and Ororo walk over and help her unload her luggage once they were done they wave the cab driver off and walk inside where Hank meets up with them.

"Good afternoon my friends, I see one of our new charges have arrived, welcome my dear I am Hank McCoy" Hank said offering one of his large paw like hands to the girl which she takes and shakes

"I'm Jubilee" she says

"A short version of your name I believe" Hank says and Jubilee nods

"This is another instructor Ororo Munroe and a student here Kitty Pryde" he said indicating each which Jubilee shakes each women's offered hand

"The rest of the group shall be back soon, they are currently enrolling another student in Boston" Hank told her and she nodded

"They like convinced him to like enrol Mr McCoy" Kitty asked

"Yes, I just received word from Logan before I came out here to meet our new friend here" Hank said as they heard the honk of a car horn from outside

"Looks like our other new enrolment is here" Ororo said "Could you wait here with Mr McCoy while me and Kitty go and greet her?" Jubilee agrees and the women leave

"Come and have seat my dear while we wait for them" Hank said leading Jubilee to the rec room

Outside Kitty and Ororo help with Amara's luggage, introduce themselves and they too head to the rec room

Hank looks up when he hears the door open and greets Amara with a big friendly smile "Welcome my dear, I am Hank McCoy the resident doctor"

"Hi" Amara says shyly

"This is Jubilee she arrived not long before you did" Ororo said

"Hi, I'm Amara Aquilla" she greeted

"Jubilation Lee but call me Jubilee" Amara nodded

"Okay like lets show you like to your room" Kitty said

"You will be sharing" Ororo explains at the confused look on the girls faces both girls nod

The girls go to get their luggage but are stopped by Hank as he picks up all the bags and carries them for the girls. Once they got to their room Hank dropped their stuff on the floor and left.

"You will meet the rest of the students and instructors in the morning okay" Ororo says before she to leaves the room to go and make something for the team that is away for dinner

"Would you like, like me to help you guys unpack?" Kitty asks

"Okay" Amara says

"Sure" Jubilee says

And all three girls work on unpacking while getting to know each other at the same time

---

After all was set at the Drake's house Xavier, Kurt, Jean and Bobby packed Bobby's luggage into the van and drove back to the jet. Logan lowered the ramp for them and they parked the van in the back of the jet and went up to the front with Logan carrying the luggage.

Once in the front Logan dropped the luggage and started the jet and headed for the institute

Not long after take off Xavier looked around the jet to see Evan and Rogue sleeping in their seats, Lance was playing a handheld game and Scott had just put his book down and waited for the professor to speak. Rogue, Evan wake up

Evan jumps spikes at the ready, Rogue groans and sits up

"Evan please" Xavier said referring to his spikes which he promptly retracts

"Everyone this is Bobby Drake" Xavier said

"Hi" Rogue mumbles and tries to get back to sleep

Lance nods and turns back to his game

"Welcome to the team, I'm Scott Summers" Scott says getting up to shake his hand Bobby returns the favour

"Hi man I'm Evan Daniels" Evan says shaking Bobby's hand

"Hi" Bobby replies

"Okay everyone take your seats, lets head back home" Logan says as he gets ready to take the jet off


End file.
